The Heart And Spirit Of A Yokai
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Katara was chased by a demon and had been bitten and poison before another who sees her dying decides to save her. The only way was to make her into one. But at the price of losing her memories of her former life and living that of a yokai!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: _What happens when Katara is accidentally bitten by a demon and is near death when another finds her and gives her a chance to live. But what if this causes her to forget her past and everything and live her life not as a human but as a demon herself and then later goes back to the human world and meets up with two strangers from her past. Will she be able to remember and want to go back or will she stay with the mortal she finds herself falling for. Zutara._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or parts of Inu Yasha or any others, only the names 'Ryoko' and other OC's I make up. 

And don't forget to review it and others in my profile! Now on with the fic!

* * *

_The Heart And Spirit _

_Of A Yokai_

* * *

_Chapter One_

Katara raced through the forest, feeling the branches and cold icy wind clawed and ripped against her skin, hair and clothes as she ran for her life, trying to escape the beast that was after her. The thing, whatever it was, still was following in hot pursuit, her heart hammering in her chest like a trap rabbit with the predator chasing her.

_Oh why did I have to leave the camp, stupid Katara! That was very idiotic of you, you do know that don't you? Why are you always able to get yourself into these troubling situations without wanting to cause them in the first place?_

All she had wanted to do was take a small stroll and then go back to sleep but no, she found herself now being chased by some creature that she didn't know what it was and wasn't planning to stop and ask it questions.

She doubt it was going to do that with the way it kept hissing hungry after her and slithering down the trail and she manage to sidestep before a second its head lung at her ankle and kept running. She was thinking why she hadn't just stayed with everyone back at the camp instead of getting herself into this mess. While she was dodging the roots and vines below above to keep from tripping and falling over, images flashed in her mind of shortly few minutes before this happened, before running for her life.

* * *

Katara couldn't sleep, just couldn't as she tossed and turn by Appa and the others in her sleeping bag, burying her face into his shaggy white fur of the large bison lying next to them. Nearby she could hear Aang's soft breathing and Sokka's loud gruff snores and they both didn't seem deprived of their beauty sleep like she was. 

Momo, the lemur was lying on top of Aang's head and thought it look almost cute with the way they slept so peacefully. Her brother, Sokka had his mouth hanging open again and had to resist closing it otherwise he might catch himself a very dry throat and complain he was thirsty in the morning.

Well then again he was always complaining about being hungry and they had very limited rations with what they could eat or have the time to spend an enjoyable meal without having to go off somewhere for a while before continuing their journey.

They were traveling from the South Pole, hers and Sokka's homeland after they found Aang the Avatar encased inside a block of ice along with Appa. Though he didn't seem much to the eyes with his child-like nature, he carried a great power within himself that disadvantage his looks and carried a heavy responsibility on his small shoulders. He would help stop the war that was rising once he learned and mastered all four elements: Air, water, earth and fire.

Aang had mastered two out of four but they still needed earth and fire. Earth they hoped to find a master soon to have him learn earthbending but fire was going to be a lot tougher than they thought. The whole fire nation were all against the Avatar as he was the one trying to put a stop against Fire Lord Ozai and there was only one person that was chasing them everywhere and getting in their way constantly whenever they met to tried and capture them.

Prince Zuko, the exiled banished prince of the Fire nation. He had been sent by his father, the Fire Lord himself, to capture and bring the Avatar but had yet to succeed as they kept escaping his clutches and kept a far better step ahead of him.

_I just hope that it stays that way_, she thought, remembering how she had a close encounter with him with those pirates after stealing the scroll and how he 'saved' her.

_More like held me hostage against my will. _She had jumped from the frying pan into the fire, literally this time into Prince Zuko's hands and when he took the only thing she treasure, her mother's necklace. She didn't know if there was any compassion beneath that cold mask he had, even with the scar that marred half his face, which was a shroud of mystery to her as to even why she bothered being curious about him.

So far her thoughts were that he would keep on coming after them to capture Aang and she wasn't going to allow that to happen no sir.

She sighed, trying once more to go back to sleep but couldn't. She tried counting penguins but once reaching to a hundred and twenty-five it was no use.

Maybe if she took a walk it might clear her mind and get her to sleep easier. Slowly, without daring to wake her comrades, she crept towards the woods and walk down the quiet path. The shadow-cloaked forest was thick and dense but she could easily find her way back if she needed to thanks to the moonlight beaming down from the sky. She look up and saw how bright the moon was.

_Yue…_poor Sokka her brother had loved her, the princess of the Northern water tribe and how she had sacrificed herself in the end to save her people when the Fire nation attacked their home, just like in the South.

They had both been showing some feeling towards each other and before they had a chance to have a relationship was now too late and Yue lost to him forever.

She knew what it was like losing someone as they had already lost their mother and remorse at how cruel fate could be to innocence people such as theirs.

Yue, her mother, almost everyone she met had been killed or deeply changed because of what was happening to them because of this war, because of the Sozen comet that was coming.

She touched the choker around her throat, rubbing the carvings on the stone and was so lost in her reminisce thinking she didn't see the creature that followed her from her camp, watching her with hungry bloodthirsty eyes.

It wasn't long before Katara notice something was wrong, how everything was still and silent as if some evil presence was near by. Even the wind had suddenly died down but left a cold chill down her spine.

A twig snapped and she turned, expecting to be Aang or Sokka, waking up to find her gone and went to go find her but knew it couldn't be as she felt it right in the pit of her stomach. Maybe it was a Platypus Bear and she knew it was not that either. It was something worse than she ever imagine, even worse than Prince Zuko and his fire army.

_Oh no…_ She saw two glowing red slits piercing through the bushes, staring at her and then as she froze in growing horror and fear, a scaly reptilian head and then the next thing she knew she was running for her life in the opposite direction from it. She hope she could lose it but it was gaining at a fast pace as it went after her, hungry for its prey, slithering through the bushes and on the ground.

* * *

She wish now of all things in her life, that she had changed her mind and never left the camp and stay inside her sleeping bag and pretend to sleep, whether to get a wink or not but at least be with her friends instead of this. 

Or at least had her water skin to carry some water to waterbend against it! Again she cursed herself for being so stupid in not thinking something like this might happen. She kept running until she saw a clearing up ahead and at that clearing was a river, flowing freely and shimmering with the moon's reflections on its silvery surface.

YES! If she could use the water to bend and save herself or make it stay away and distract it from her before finding some way to escape. Once she reached the clearing and formed her water whips to strike at it while it slithered and dodge them each time.

She tried to fight vainly against it and before she had a chance to break away and escape, the serpent lung at her, fangs bare and coil its massive body around her and bit deep on her neck, piercing through the silk cloth and flesh and into her veins to pump it poison through her blood.

She screamed, feeling the hot blinding pain and her limbs becoming numb and flailing to her sides and hanging limp like a rag doll. As the poison seep through and paralyzed her, her body growing still and her voice losing strength while thinking of how she wanted to live and try to scream one last time, for someone, anyone to save her.

_Someone, please, Spirits help me! _

Darkness was edging around her vision and before it had a chance to take over something spurt up from the water itself, splashing cool droplets on her and the monster and standing above the water surface.

A shadowed figure, illuminated in the moonlight and for one moment Katara thought it was her mother before she closed her eyes and felt the constriction around her chest became less tight and able to breathe when she was released.

* * *

The figure stood and stared at the hebi yokai, her eyes threatening to end its very life if it didn't leave this place as it stared back at her challengingly and hissed with a rattled breath but held fear as her eyes struck terror within its two beating hearts. 

"You are not welcome here. This is one of my domain you have dared disturbed and bring bloodshed when my husband and lord, Seiryu of the East, one of the four Shijin who decreed and forbidden this on the territory of this world and you have broken the sacred law to which leads to death as the consequence." She said, her words like ice and making the hebi's blood run cold as she raised her hand to the sky, ready to strike the heavens down on it, "You are to never return to this world again!" The demon slithers away, leaving its prey behind, fleeing for its life.

But not quick enough before she send water from the river to surround and turn to ice to encase its struggling body and then summon lightning to strike down, electrocuting it.

"And the law has been dealt…" She stared at its smothering corpse then summoned the fire to burn its putrid body and carry its ashes to the wind. Once the remains were lifted and disappeared, she turned her attention to the one before her as she walked towards it and stood by its stiff form.

A young girl, possible twelve or fourteen, almost close to her womanhood but was sadly wilting fast, noticing the paleness in her skin and heard the heavy shallow breath she took. Her clothes were with tears and scratches and blood was leaking from the side of her neck through the cloth of her necklace. She bend down and remove the choker to see how badly the wound was.

A tooth that had been embedded inside when the hebi took its fangs away only to leave one behind for the poison to continue to seep in. She recognized how poisonous and deadly they were to mortal, but never to their kind, yokai.

The girl opened her eyes and stared at her with a beautiful shade of blue that were glazing over.

Those eyes, they reminded her of her own daughter. Her one and only child that died a long time ago…

_Ryoko…_

The girl's lids fluttered and was gasping in between breathes with each harboring gasp to try and say something, reaching up with a shaky hand towards her.

"Mother…please…help…. me…" Delusional as she was but couldn't bear to watch her suffer nor let a young one die and the way she called her 'mother', just as her own did before she...

There was one possible way to help but there was always a likely chance she would not make it as many could not handle the transfusion of their blood or power and sometimes dies in the process afterwards. She grabbed her trembling hand in hers and wiped her matted hair away from her forehead, feeling the scorching heat of the fever she had as her body was trying to fight the infection but had no fighting chance against its poison unless she tried what she had to do and hope for the outcome to prevail for her sakes.

"I'll help you but you must understand that what I might do will change you for the rest of your life or bring you closer to death. Would you still want to take the chance, to do it even at the possibility you might not make it…"

The girl tried to speak, saying she would at the very least to want to and risk it but Yuki-onna understood, seeing it in her eyes the spirit residing inside, dealing with the conflict of wanting to live with what might come of it and nodded very slowly, accepting her chance of fate.

"Very well then." She untied her robes and pulled them aside to reveal her white bondage and remove them for her chest to be out in the open, her skin hot to the touch as she made tiny incisors over the left breast with her sharp nails, breaking the flesh, hot blood leaking out quickly.

The girl winced, taking a sharp intake of breath then felt a pair of cool lips pressed down on her, sucking and lapping the blood that spill and relaxed. Yuki-onna pull back, her lips a dark red that looked almost like stain berry juices as she used her hand to wipe it away. She then lift her arm, her sleeve falling back to reveal more white skin and made a slash her palm with her lips, her own lifeblood bleeding through and pressed it against the cut. The girl shivered and Yuki-onna tried to speak reassuring words to comfort her through the process.

"You must try to relax, it will hurt only for a moment as it is my blood passing through into bloodstream. It will kill the poison and make you immune to any kind as time pass along with other changes you will find later on. There will be pain and it will seem unbearable but should disappear and you'll probably become unconscious but I assure you you'll get better I promise on my honorable word that you will."

The girl hadn't hear what she was saying as her lips moved with no words spoken but could guess what she was trying to tell her, looking with such kind loving eyes and did allow her to do what she had to. It wasn't long before the pain rushed in like liquid fire, moving throughout her entire body, slowly incinerating everything inside but yet kept her alive to feel it burn as it went. It made her want to scream at the top of her lungs, to struggle against it before it fade away leaving a gentle nothingness she found comforting that there was no more torture to go through and could hear her heart beating steady against the woman's palm, vibrate and so alive.

Yuki-onna watched patiently before she went to remove the tooth and saw the blackness of the poison liquid spurt from it slowly began to stop and then the wound closed itself, leaving drying blood and used her sleeve to clean it away.

A tiny black-blue mark appeared where the puncture wound had been and began to shift into a tiny spiral that showed a dragon lying dormant within its shell. In time that dragon would grow and spread around her neck like a choker itself and body, an elaborate tattoo across her flesh, marking her as yokai of their kind and kin to her blood.

She pulled her hand back and watch to see how the girl was faring as her breathing became normal, her eyes heavy and tired then falling into a deep sleep.

She fixed her clothes and picked the girl up, cradling her small form against her as she stood up and silently summoned one of the creatures in the near area. A comet of wolf spirits flew from the sky, howling as they moved in their pack, one landing right next to them, a massive black beast with red eyes watching Yuki-onna holding the girl in her arms.

She bowed her head before she got on its back and held on with one hand, the other holding on to the girl still to her chest as she nuzzled against her soft kimono, before they took off, following the clan and heading back to their home where her lord and master await for her return with news of what happened.

* * *

Katara felt light as a feather, like her body had been lifted to the heavens before lying down on such clouds that surrounded her entire form. She rolled over and felt how soft they were and the heaven even smelled sweet and could feel warmth covering the whole as she laid in comfort in her dream. But then the dream was slowly dimished as she heard noises that didn't well match to this sort of heaven. 

She could hear crickets chirping and frogs bellowing outside in the pond where one or two made a splash and voices, faint but clear that sound close by to where she was. She listened to what they were saying.

"…_Poor child, how could something like this have happened?"_

"…_Lady Yuki-onna was fortunate at the time to save her from the hebi yokai…"_

"…_How dreadful of them, their kind is no worse than those mortals when they learn of our kind…"_

"…_She's speaking with lord Seiryu right now and I'm wondering if she's discussing to him about planning whether to keep the girl here…"_

"…_Lord Seiryu is very stubborn at times but will considered and compel to his lady's wishes to everything she asked…"_

"…_It's true, and did you hear what she told him, the child has blue eyes…like Ryoko-san's…" _

All these voices, what were they talking about, who were Seiryu, Yuki-onna? What was going on?

Her head was throbbing and her mind was lost in the confusion, becoming aware that something must have happened. Something that had to do with her she had no doubt. She open her eyes to see through a hazy blur and felt a cloth on top of her face, the reason for her vision to be momentarily blind.

She pulled it off and sat up to see she was in a large suite where sliding paper panels with garden and mountain landscapes, decorated folding screens divided the room and many lavished riches crammed inside an alcove with built-in cabinets to the right while on the left lead to a door made of lattice and paper, similar to the one she saw outside. A low table with a set of small trinkets sat near by and a small lantern where she saw the flames rise and brightens the room when she looked its way.

But if they were so dim then how could she have seen everything in the dark without the glow, even the fine decorative markings on the whole room? She looked down and found herself dressed in a pale blue silk kimono with silver-white clouds and had soft blankets covering her and soft plush pillows surrounding.

She was suddenly becoming frantic as these questions on how did she get here, why was she here and…why did she feel that she didn't know who she was? Her heart was racing while trying to get herself to calm down, saying there must be a reasonable explanation but couldn't find one as of yet and that she shouldn't really start panicking until she find some ideas on that she desperately needed to know.

"W-who am I?" She said before she heard another set of footsteps approaching and saw movement outside in the shadows of the paper door where a tall figure join the other two that had been standing by her door. The two bowed, greeting out loud for her, 'Lady Yuki-onna' and left while the other remain standing there then slide the door open and step into the room.

The woman, Lady Yuki-onna, had a smooth youthful complexion, her alabaster skin white and flawless without a single blemish. Her long hair flowed behind her back like the night sky and her eyes shaded a lovely blue that shimmered like two sparkling jewels, holding wisdom beyond her age even though she looked to be in her mid-twenties.

Her lips were the brightest color red she ever seen before, like red berries or fresh blood spilled across snow. Her kimono was ivory with silver designs and gold chrysanthemums added an elegant and superior air around her as she entered and she felt fear and wonder and awed by her presences, so beautiful and mysterious.

Lady Yuki-onna saw she was awake, staring at her in with wide bewildered eyes. She looked so scared and confused, afraid almost of her presence when she knew might know nothing of what happened or barely remembered their encounter.

_She had enough for one evening and doesn't deserve anymore to be torture of the nightmare she had to go through but she needs to know right now as this may be the biggest change to her forever_.

Yuki-onna step in, bowing to her in greeting, showing courtesy that she meant not to harm or frighten her, "Hello young one, I see you must be feeling better by now to be awake and sitting up right now. The healers said you would be after a good night sleep and that you would need plenty of rest and forgive me for my intrusion if I disturb you from your slumber as I only came to check on you. It is surprising however that you're up now after what has happened and should be sleeping for another few hours."

She walked closer to her and then bend down to look deep into her eyes, sitting down next to her on an extra cushion for her use and then touch her with her pale hand, feeling them as cold as ice against her skin.

"I am lady Yuki-onna, wife of Seiryu, lord of the East Kingdom, please do not be frighten my dear, you have no need to here, you are well welcome in our home as my husband and I…" The girl meekly lowered her eyes, feeling to be in the presences of a great noble woman who had came to her room, checking to see how she was accommodating and she didn't even know who she was and felt even more ashamed than embarrassed.

Yuki-onna noticed the withdrawn look and cupped her chin and turn her face to her again, the same drawing stare that she felt compelled to the moment she walked into the room, her mouth, "Your body is still weak from the poison we had to bled out and the healers said you had to recuperate until the transformation is complete. And you must be dreadfully hungry as you look like you hadn't eaten in days." She had seen how thin the child was, almost could count her ribs when she removed her old clothes to place the new ones on her.

The girl clutched her empty stomach at the mere mention of not eating anything send a jolt of pain that growl saying she was hungry.

Lady Yuki-onna stood up and went to the door and called someone in then took her seat back down to her. A servant arrived, carrying a tray of laden covered dishes with a steaming pot and two delicate cups, sitting them before the two and removed the covers and poured the tea for them. The lavish spread of sashimi, grilled prawns, sweet cakes and other delicacies commanded all their attention. Lady Yuki-onna nodded and dismissed the servant as she picked up one of the cups and blew on it gently as the girl continue to stare at all the food, trying to not think of it as a figment of her imagination.

"Eat please, eat to your heart's consent." The girl blink, feeling a bit fluster for what she had been doing, staring, grabbed a piece of prawn and chewed it eagerly, savoring the taste then swallowed. She never tasted anything like this, and went to grab a piece of sashimi and Yuki-onna watched her over the rim of her cup, "Delicious isn't it? Try the tea, it's made from the leaves of the white dragon bush, a fine delicacy that's heartbreaking and will sooth your mind at ease." She picked up the other cup and blew on it before handing it to her. She was right as the tea did help make her feel more relax while she dine with her, making small talk before what Yuki-onna mention earlier came back to her mind.

"Um forgive me for asking you this but you mention something earlier, what do you mean by 'transformation' and after what happened?" Yuki-onna had her cup of tea towards her lips but stop halfway when she heard what she asked and lowered the cup back onto the tray and tried to gather her thoughts and where to begin. The girl looked at her confused and then felt an itch on the side of her breast and reach out to scratch it, touching a thick pad under her clothes when Yuki-onna stopped her.

"You mustn't do that, you'll reopen your wound if you do," She finally stared at her, her eyes filled with concern, knowing she would have to ask what she felt dread inside, "Tell me, do you not remember anything, anything at all what happened?"

The girl shook her head, "What about who you are or what you were before? Or what's the last thing you do remember?" Again she had respond with negative answers, wishing she knew what was going on and asked her. Yuki-onna sighs sadly, knowing this would happen.

This was worst then she had even imagined and knew or had expected even with the toxic cleanse that there were side affects to it, which even with the best healers had expected as well. They told her to survive a yokai poisoning and the fusion itself the results would most likely be to lose all of their memories of their former selves.

It could take weeks, months or even years for one to gain them back but if they had been in the same case where she had been, death would be ensure and along with her blood transfusion that helped spared her life. In the end, when the transformation was finished, all the memories that the girl once had, treasured and cherished would disappear and might never resurface ever again.

She decided to explain everything, break it as gentle as she could to let her understand what her situation was and hope she didn't hold any regrets to what happened.

She took a deep breath, "You were attacked by a hebi yokai, one of the few lower yokais of our kind. You weren't killed but one of its fangs was embedded in your neck, carrying its poison through your body," She pointed to around Katara's throat and continued, "I heard you and came and 'dispose' the yokai as it was against one of our many laws and codes of our kind to shed mortal blood against certain grounds and he was near mine. I found you dying and help saved you at a price." She took a deeper breath, knowing this would be a heavy blow on her and hope she would understand what her next sentence would be to her, "You are no longer going to be human, you are becoming like us, a yokai. A demon."

The girl didn't know what to say as everything she was told was already going through her head, repeating over and over to see if there was anything she missed but found none.

She looked to her and uttered in a still shocked state, "Demon…I'm becoming a yokai. You're a yokai and I'm going to be one myself?"

Yuki-onna again nodded, watching her every reaction as she spoke in turn, "I have given you my blood, my yokai blood from my veins to yours. Once the transformation is done, your human side will be no more." She lifted her hand, opening her palm to reveal the slow fading scar on her porcelain skin and she felt a dull pain on her left breast and look down to see a dark stain on the pad showing, not much but a little to show where the mark had been made.

Yuki-onna continue, "You will become stronger, more powerful than any mortal has ever been but only with the right proper training will you harness your full potential as a yokai to master your abilities under the Seiryu name." She watched the girl bowed her head, her dark hair falling into her eyes and Yuki-onna reached out and brushed them aside to stare at her, "I'm truly sorry this had to happen."

She was unsure how to take it but felt that strange awareness of her power coursing inside her body, rushing with fierce exhilaration of the process near finish on her transformation. Pretty soon she would no longer be human but be a full-blooded demon like her and probably everyone else here if she was going to be living in a world full of yokais.

So that was why she could hear them outside so quietly and how she had seen in the dark with very little light. She look with eyes filled concern and worry and sadness as she knew with the minutes passing, her memories were fading even as she couldn't pinpoint them of where or who she had been, "And all of who I was or what my human past was will never, will they all be…"

"Gone, all of them I'm afraid to say." Yuki-onna said. Only time could tell if the girl would be able to remember some or at least think them merely as dreams or legends. She could smell the salt of her tears as they coursed down her cheeks silently and placed her hand on her face and rubbed them away, feeling the slight warmth radiate from her skin, "You must now sleep now and after you have rested, you may be clean and freshen up before tomorrow and will do whatever you desired. I'll take you to see our kingdom, show you all kinds of the wonder and beauty mortals have imagine. You can have whatever you want, the finest hagoromo to be worn by the tennyo, celestial maidens or jewels handcrafted by the greatest craftsman to make a sword made of diamonds to cut through anything or any jewels and the scabbard encrusted with gems.

You will be welcome by my husband and me and everyone else as I have already inform him of what has happened and he has agree to take you in and will proclaim you as our daughter before the full nation of our kingdom."

Her daughter, the word she had never been able to say without bringing up the sad memories of her once beloved child that departed their world so long ago. But she a strong connection between her and this child when she lock eyes with the girl's, her blue eyes and the powerful spirit that kindled within were one in the same and needed her just as much as the girl needed her for a child without a mother and mother without a child.

The girl looked to her curiously, taking what she had said moments before and spoke in almost a quiet tone, "I will become your daughter? And you will become my mother?"

"Hai if you wish to be. I will be your Okasan…"

"Okasan?" She nodded and Yuki-onna brought the girl closer, their bodies together as they held one another and return the touching embrace. She held her and said kind gentle words for her to hear as she rocked her gently in her arms.

She should have been scared, afraid, terrified, all kinds of dreaded emotions she should be feeling up to now when explained her situation but being with Yuki-onna, her new okasan, the one who saved her life, even at the cost of losing all of her human existence and the memories of them slowly diminishing before she could even get a chance to remember, a person's face or one happy time even just one to hold on for the time.

All she could think or care about was feeling the cool gently fingers of her new okasan's running through her hair and her comforting voice, a soothing melody to her ears and lied against her chest, rubbing against the soft silk of her kimono. She looked up, seeing her look down as well with her sparkling blue eyes, "I'd like that very much, thank you. I want to be your daughter."

Yuki-onna watched as she yawned tired and said in a sleepy, exhausted voice, "I think I'll go get some more rest then." She laid her back down on the pillows and Yuki-onna bundled her up in the blankets like a snug cocoon as she looked once more to her, smiling faintly before falling asleep, "Goodnight then okasan…."

Yuki-onna brushed a stray lock of dark hair from her forehead and gave her a small kiss before whispering inside her ear, "Goodnight then my Ryoko-chan…" And watch her lips curl up into a tiny smile before she left the room and closed the door behind.

* * *

She walked outside onto the veranda, strolling across the small bridge to the garden, to where the shadow blossoms, fire lilies, sun roses, star water dragon, and the herbs used for medicine or tea and other bloom. She found she wasn't alone and that someone waiting by the small koi pond underneath the Sakura tree and join his side. 

"So you told her what had happened and what is to be." It wasn't a question, more a statement as she kneel down next to him, sitting and watching the clear water reflect the moon, nearly a fading distant orb with night near finish.

She nodded, "Hai and I thank you once again for letting me do this. I know I have asked you very much to accept what I did. Even though it goes against all codes of the Shijin to do what I did but I know greatness shall come out of her, I know it, I seen it within her eyes. She will be a great daughter and a fine heir for you to look proud upon Seiryu." Her husband turn his head, looking at her with silvery-blue eyes flecked with conflicting emotion she could not read. He had some doubts but he dare not say anything to upset his wife after what had happened. She had suffered enough and for too long after they had lost their first-born daughter and his only heir and would hate to see old wounds reopen between them, her in suffering and sorrow, his in anguish and anger for what had taken their child away from them.

He felt his wife's cool hand touched his forearm and together they sat there, watching the dark night fade and the sun rising, knowing a new beginning was coming into their lives and that perhaps with their new daughter, things will turn all right for them and their kingdom and hope some good fortune would be the outcome.

* * *

_Definition Japanese/English Meanings:_

Hebi-Snake

Yokai-Demon (In a dictionary it's akurei but I used the one from the InuYasha series, but if you like this too let me know)

Yuki-onna-Snow woman (I'll give description of her if anyone wants)

Shijin-Four Guardian Beast (I'll give information on those too.)

Seiryu-Blue Dragon Guardian of the East

Hai-Yes

Okasan-Mother

Otosan-Father

Ryoko-Huntress

And there's more where they come in later chapters. So read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Kitsune: I do not own Avatar, InuYasha or whatever else I may use in my story. Please Read and Review!  


* * *

_Chapter Two_

In between the dimension of the universes lies three that separate themselves differently: the mortals world, the spirits realm and the yokai kingdom, time was different with them that spread itself beyond the border of them all.

Two whole years have passed in the world for the demons though many had lived longer to see more than just two compared to centuries while in the other worlds, the mortal would only be by a few months and the spirit realm was never changing.

Ryoko was sitting shaded and cool under a large nettle tree, close to where the stream was, the blades of grass tickling her bare legs while the rare twittering of birds broke the silence every once in a while but didn't bother her at all. The wind blew gently, ruffling the leaves to fall upon her and she used one hand to brush them away and smooth out the long knotted high ponytail she kept while staying in her position.

_Breath deep…in…out…in…clear everything from your mind…_ She was to keep it free from any wandering thoughts, nothing was to penetrate or disrupt her concentration. She had to find an inner base to store the energy inside, to keep her conscious from being polluted by possibilities that could cloud her better judgment and see through whatever enemy she might face and conquer in the battle against her opponent.

_Channel the energy within…let your body gather the chi and form it to your whim… _

This exercise she practice was designed to attain her ability and perform her techniques in the peace and sound of mind with no one to disturb or distract her. This was her favorite spot to go and do her mediation in peace beside the garden and shrine at her family's manor. The tranquility she found here helped focus her mental energy and brought spiritual enlightenment to her, very Zen, very appropriate.

_Breath in…out…in…_ Ryoko inhaled, the musky smell of what the wind brought to her, smelling the scent of the forest, the valleys over the mountains and a far, and hearing from the flow of the roaring brook to the faded drumbeat of her heart's own steady beating inside her chest.

Let your mind relax and drift…Find the inner harmony…Center your focus upon a peaceful memory that comes to you… 

She did, allowing herself to see those times when she was young, running through the garden with her mother and attendants in their brightly colored yukatas, tailing behind watching her, smiling while she played and laughter surrounding her.

But time went fast and she had grown older with each passing spring, becoming more beautiful and lovely like her okasan and more powerful and stronger like her otosan with each experience and lessons her senseis taught to with the passing solstice, all leading up to this.

She lay down on her back, her hands behind her head and stare through the foliage of the branches and leaves overhead. Once a beautiful orange red shade where the sun once was setting over the eastern horizon now a vibrate violet-blue. The stars were out, shining bright were the constellations of her ancestors like sparkling diamonds across the darken sky and thought of the day that was to come the next evening.

The celebration to honor the year of the Dragon solstice that happened every few centuries with all four celestial guardians of the four kingdoms but also in part for she would become at sixteen springs of age, a full mature grown woman and daughter of Lord Seiryu, the prodigy heir to be deemed as the one-day future ruler to the kingdom.

_I should feel excited that this is to be held for me and soon in another few years or maybe centuries even, Otosan will let me rule his kingdom in his stead. But then why…why doesn't it feel right…_

She closed her eyes and the peaceful memories she was seeing were slowly diminishing and transforming into a different scene, a scene she seen one too many times from the dream that had been recurring after the new moon twelve and one nights ago.

* * *

There was fire everywhere, surrounding her where she stood and hear the terrifying screams of those in pain or dying around her but couldn't see them within the flames. The acrid stench of blood being freshly spilled on the ground and burning flesh hit her nostrils strongly that it made her want to retch. She could feel and almost taste the fear, the hate the panic, coating her tongue, leaving an awful taste. The lust for chaos and destruction, to destroy everything in its path to ashes seem so real to her that she could have felt the lick of those flames touch her and scorch her skin with its fiery blaze if she had wanted to. 

Soon she was floating above the hellfire pit and saw below a sea of people, millions of faces she had never seen before but strangely notice a few that were brought to her attention to remember later when she woke up.

She heard voices but couldn't understand what they were saying, it seem to been mostly shouting and cheering when she saw a rectangle arena in the center and in that ring were two fighters on both ends, their heads bowed then standing up, dropping their ceremonial cloaks to the ground and turn around, waiting in battle stance to fight against their opponent.

She watched as one of the fighters, whose face and body were hidden but could tell his built massive than the others, walking in slow strides towards the other, his shadow stretching across the platform. His form was monstrous and gave an air of danger and she turn to glance at his opponent.

A boy younger than her age, maybe by a year or two, but not even close to being a man yet, stood there staring across the room, his handsome young face written with disbelief and horror. He then kneels to the ground in surrender. She could have sworn she heard him say something and hover down closer to stand near and see him admit defeat.

"_Please, father, I only had the fire nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn… I meant you no disrespect. I am your loyal son…"_

It should have been enough when he asked for mercy but his father didn't pay any heed to his plead, demanding him to stand up and fight for his honor and still refused.

"…_I won't fight you…"_ She then heard him spoke in a voice with no emotions, no mercy towards his son whatsoever that made her froze at the cruelty of his words.

"_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher."_ She saw the boy lift his head, hot tears streaking down his cheeks, his eyes showing fear for what was to befall him as to what his father would do to him. She felt pity and despair towards him, her eyes rimming with her own tears that threaten to fall while she heard her voice calling out, either for him or herself to not look, _'Look away, look away!'_

But it was too late, his father lifting his fist, a ball of fire burning hotly in his hand, and struck out towards his own son. Watching the inflaming blaze burn away the left side of his face and hear the heart-wrenching scream. That cry of torture, and painful agony echo off the walls and she desperately wanted to close her eyes and covered her ears and wake up from this horrifying nightmare, not wanting to see anymore of this.

But she couldn't…and could only stand there and watch the scene before her very eyes, ingrate it into her mind just like the fire that scarred the boy.

When it was over, the dying scream diminished and the boy disappearing from the scene, she saw the man turn around, his eyes, the only one she could see from the shadows, molten amber in the firelight but rimming over red as they hungered for more blood, and saw him staring directly at her, small and frozen in place and saw him approaching towards her.

This man, no she couldn't even call him that, not with the aura she sense that grew and pulse with demonic energy as dark as any yokai she knew that could have such power. Like her otosan and even with all her years of capability training that she should not have any problems standing against, but all her energy was sapped away, staring hypnotic at his deadly glowing eyes, feeling weak and helpless and for the first time she felt true fear strike her soul.

_Run! Run for it!_ Her conscious was telling her and she tried to but her legs refuse to budge, incapable to help her escape as he move closer, closing in for the kill, his fist were still on fire as he came forward and watch in growing terror as he punched it straight towards her.

The only thing she could do was open her mouth and relent a bloodcurdling scream that no one could hear but herself and echoed inside her head while the flames burn and melt the flesh off her face, blood spilling out and the singe of her bones...

* * *

Ryoko open her eyes, gasping for breath as she clutched her rapid beating chest, feeling her heart strike against her ribcage, her clothes sticking to her skin, drench in cold sweat. She must have fallen asleep while she was recalling the dream. The dream, the fire, the people, the father versus his son, him attacking her… 

Her hands hovered over her face, wanting to touch her skin to see if he did leave his terrible mark on her just like he did to his son, even though it had been a dream but still had to make sure to assure herself that it was.

She went to the river and looked down at her reflection, checking the left side, from the cheekbone to around her eye and visa versa the other side, and saw no marred skin or scarred tissue and no blood stuck to her fingers where she touch and pulled them away staring at her still clean tips and letting out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Kami…thank the mighty lord of Seiryu." She dipped her hands in the water and splashed them on her face, cool and refreshing against her warm skin.

Troubling this dream was, she wondered as to why she kept having this unusual vision, what purpose did it have to do with or serve her?

And that boy, the one who begged for mercy and instead was given none, why was his face so hauntingly familiar to her when she had no relation to? It frighten and confused her terribly because she didn't know who he was but knew he had to be linked to her somehow in a way she was unsure of herself as it was impossible.

Or was it? Thinking for the millionth time as to why she kept pondering this, longer than she should, even after what her parents told her.

She had told them the first time she had the dream and they discussed it for in private a long while, saying that dreams were possible a mere imagination she made up in her head or at least that's what her otosan had said when she tried to further explain that it hadn't seem that way to her, that she had seem and smell the fire, heard the voice, saw a father-son duel and the father turning into some monster and attacking her.

But he hadn't given her a chance and told her to forget it, that it was the end of their discussion. Her okasan on the other hand thought differently and in the privacy of her bedchamber with the two of them alone, spoke her theory and believed that this 'vision' happened for many reasons, possible happened now or soon, but couldn't tell her exactly what it was.

She felt a great surge of hope lost and disappointment filling its place because she thought they or at least her okasan would give her an answer and make this stop. Her okasan had seen the crestfallen look and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder making her gaze up and heard her say that it was meant for her to find out, meaning she had to find the answer herself on her own.

The dreams were ever repeating and she tried to follow her mother's advice, to find some clues and put the pieces together on this puzzling vision as to what this was and why it had to do with her. But she had no such luck to finding out the truth behind it, only leading her more confused and more frustrated with each passing sleep. Somehow this became so tiring she wanted to just plainly forget about it but couldn't push it from her mind, even now as somehow a vivid feeling she wasn't able to put her finger on but knew that she might be closer than she realized.

She sighed, taking five long deep breathes and becoming calm once again, her heart no longer racing like crazy and stood up after sitting in a still position for three hours straight and stretched her body out, hearing the crack in her stiff shoulders and rubbed them tenderly.

"Well I better get going then. Okasan will be worried sick if she doesn't see I'm home before dinner starts and knowing her, she'll have all the servants in the household running amok searching for me."

She turned around and bowed towards the tree where she had sat quietly under, "Thanks again for your help Bokusen'on-san I really appreciate with what you did for me today. Helping me focus my mediation, it's always nice to have some company every once in a while don't you agree."

She watched the bark of the tree transfigured, molding features and transformed into a wizen old face with a somewhat crooked nose, opening his half shut eyes and yawned sleepy, "It was the least I could do for you Ryoko-san. And like you said you best run along home."

Ryoko gave Bokusen'on a sly know-it-all grin, her eyes glittering with anticipation in their depths, "Who said anything about running." And taking another deep breathe and concentrated her energy and focus.

She felt her body shift, welcoming the pain that came with it as the bones break and mend into new positions, twisting and stretching, her torso lengthen and thicken until she is twice as large her form. Her skin tightens and turns into scales that armored her entire body, giving a silvery gleam in the faint moonlight. Her back swelled then split open to allow her wings to extend and unfold, beating down on the ground, throwing gust of wind.

Sharp talons emerge and replace her hands and feet turned to claws. She snapped her jaw as fangs elongated from her mouth and ran her tongue over them giving a slick ivory shine. A powerful long tail grew and lash out, feeling it crack like a whip in the open.

When the transformation was complete, she opened her eyes, enjoying the moment for herself before standing on her hindquarters and sped off, taking flight with the mighty flaps of her wings in the air, flying back towards the castle, her silhouette dark against the white moon.

* * *

"Ryoko where have you been, Lady Yuki-onna has been searching everywhere for you? Do you even know what time it is? It's near the hour of the boar and you are very much running it short with yourself right now you hear!" Katachi, one of the ladies-in-waiting and her best friend said, scowling as Ryoko flew in, running forward onto the veranda and slowly became a trot and walked towards her bedchamber and notched, making the paper and lattice door slide open with her clawed talons and Katachi followed behind her. 

Ryoko transformed back, ignoring the ache in her bones as they relocate into position or how the stretching of her muscle and skin seem so dry, covered in scales before becoming smooth and silky again like it was. The tiny prickles of hair appear all over where they had been and undid the bindings on her ponytail and shook the waist-length hair free, raking her fingers through her scalp. She looked behind to see Katachi come in and slide the door close behind them, waiting for her to explain on her almost late arrival.

"Well why were you gone for so long? You know how agitated Lady Yuki-onna gets when she's looking for you and you're like this!" Ryoko looked down at herself, taking first time notice of her appearance since she got home. She was covered from head to toe in dirt and bits of grass sticking to her and could smell the faint odor of sweat on her skin and clothes. Lucky the other scents like, fear that always came with her aftermath of the dream was back in the woods and had probably been swept by the wind and when she flew back home. But Katachi was still questioning her, "What happened? You look like you've been wrestling with a pack of wild saru yokais or something."

Or something was right. Ryoko hated when someone asked her on her whereabouts and what she had been doing. It was worse than okasan's. No rephrase that, her okasan's was ten times worse than Katachi's, at least she could not tell her the exact deal without having to be caught in the act or be interrogate the whole time for that matter, given a stern lecture and such that followed every time with her okasan.

"I was only doing some training and had decided to take a small nap by the river and forgot the time while I took to stargaze and see if any good fortune was going to come tomorrow evening at the banquet, you know for the Dragon solstice just for precaution sakes."

She hated lying to her but she didn't want to burden anyone about her worries and give trouble before the celebration tomorrow. Saying what she had to gaze at the stars as only many of their elder brethren believed the constellations revealed in different property of prophetic signs from their long ago ancestors that descended the skies centuries ago.

And Katachi believed those stories, which made the lie easier for her to swallow as her okasan had told her about them along with other stories, like their yokais bloodline and heritage, even though with half her blood being human.

Katachi was born a hanyo, a half breed yokai, one of the few lower statures to those of high purity and weren't always look to potential standards or in society and gotten position like this in life of servitude. Though few were born lucky to at least inherit some trait from their yokai's side.

Many didn't like the idea of having their blood tainted by someone as lowly as those of a mortal.

Katachi never saw her human father at all, even as an infant while her mother never spoke of him ever, possibilities that he had abandon her when he found out what she really was and never wanted to see her or the child they had in fear of having a half monster or never got the chance to tell him she was pregnant and left before she could to raised her child here instead as nobody could ever find to expect caring a half human-yokai in a world full of mortals where they would be shunned and hated for their kind.

Ryoko didn't care for the whole blood standards or purity idea like others did as her mother taught her to be opened mind and treat with utmost respect and equality with everyone she came to come in contact with and became fast friends with the hanyo girl when they first met.

Katachi was a shapeshifter on her mother's side of a once very proud family of shifters. Lady Asagao, her great-grandmother, could take on the form of any yokai, creature, mortal, anyone she desired while Katachi had only been able to change a couple times but not to her full potential. It had been rumor to say that the bloodline had thinned after Katachi's mother had taken a human as her mate, giving shame, disgrace and embarrassment to her kin to which saw to disown her and her bastard half-breed whelp.

Ryoko always kept encouraging Katachi to keep trying, being supportive as she could, saying that she would one day mastered her abilities just taking enough time and practice to get it there. She knew she had to go through the same thing herself when her family wanted her instructors to teach besides reading, calligraphy, history, mathematics, philosophy to mastering sword fighting, unarmed combat and using elements and techniques for better purposes.

Ryoko went behind a folding screen where she removed the rest of her clothes, dropping them to the floor or hung them over the panel for the maids to pick up later and headed to another room to where the granite square sunken tub surrounded by a raised floor of wooden slats. The torrent of water poured from an ingenious mechanic on the side of the wall, hidden by a slight notch to be pulled and filled the bath with steaming hot water, waiting just for her as she step in and allowing it to soak her tired muscles.

Five ladies-in-waiting came in and went to scrub her body and hair, lathering and conditioning it in water lilies and lotus blossoms. After they finished and were dismiss for Ryoko to rinse and remove the soap and enjoy the perfumed water with the sweet smelling petals floating on the surface.

She climb out of the bath and the maids return with towels to wring the water and dried her properly while rubbing fragrant scented oils into her hair and skin. She was dressed in a soft white kimono and led to sit down by a small table with a polished silver mirror, clustered around with brushes, combs, hair ornaments and jars of makeup on top.

She stared at her reflection while the maids went to combing out the knots from her wet hair and styling it the way she liked it.

Her skin was not pale like those who spend most of their days inside away from the sun while she practically lived it out in the open by running, swimming and training and in time had darken and tanned to a golden bronze that made her exotic-looking among her kind. Her hair, caressing the small of her back like silk against satin, was blue-black like her mother's only she had highlights of twilight blue, fiery red and amethyst violet when the light shone on them.

But it was her eyes that made everyone become captivated by her cerulean blue orbs the way they changed depending on her mood or would shift and dance with different colors of the seasons. When she was deep in thought or feeling conflict dwell within, the blue would darken and swirl with silver-gray like a coming storm cloud, fiery red gold like a volcano eruption or white like a frozen tundra when she was angry. Most of the time they remained their natural hue and not many had eyes like hers only with the exception of her mother's that were a darker color but it was not unknown to mortals but had yet to see one.

She heard stories about them along with everything else that she was to study about the other realms beside the one she lived in. She was taught and trained in everything she needed to know for she would be passed the duties to take charge and rule over this side of the kingdom when the time came.

Her fingers moved to touch her the base of her collarbone, seeing underneath her robe the black intricate shape of the dragon, circling around twice like a choker on her neck and moving further down to end right above her left breast. A strange mark one she felt most proud of to which reminded her of her heritage and family.

The maids wrapped another dress, a sea-blue silk kimono printed with pale green ivy leaves and a necklace of silk blue to cover her mark, though she would at times prefer to leave it out in the open. They placed her hair in a knotted bun, using two ivory-gold sticks to hold it in place, some strands fell out while her bangs hang in front.

Another servant came in, bowing towards her as she step into her chambers. "Milady, supper is ready and his lord and lady wish to speak with you…" Ryoko nodded while she looked over to Katachi then to the servant again, "Tell them I shall be there momentarily and thank you for relying this to me."

"Hai as you wish Ryoko-hime." And left followed by the others as they finished, bowing to their princess and went outside the room. Ryoko saw her friend was still there, knowing she had been asked not to leave but stay for a moment to talk, "Katachi, we had barely time to catch up on your practices with all this happening to getting ready for the celebration these past few days. Why don't we see to it to review your shapeshifting skills tomorrow? At the hour of the Dog after my morning training."

Katachi nodded, "Hai, if that is what you wish, Ryoko but we best finish early before the banquet starts and get you ready by then, you know that every yokai in this part of the kingdom will be coming."

"Of course, where will the banquet be if one of the guest of honor didn't show and end up missing the fun of it?" They walked out together on the veranda and headed to the dining room where the lady and her lord awaited and the two stopped as Ryoko and Katachi gave them a proper bow before the entrance, "Ohayo Seiryu-sama, Yuki-onna-sama…"

The dragon lord didn't look up from his tea but lady Yuki-onna saw her daughter with her friend, greeting them both, "Good to see you join us this evening Ryoko-chan."

"Hai as of to seeing you both, honorable Otosan, Okasan." She said and bowed respectively before her parents and Katachi left the three of them alone as she entered.

Ryoko took her seat opposite her parents as the servants came in, carrying platters of food and dinner was served and the drinks were poured in the ceramic urn cups.

Almost halfway finished and not much had been spoken throughout the meal and Ryoko felt awkward but kept quiet unless her okasan or okasan addressed her on whatever was at hand and thought they were somehow avoiding it in their silent matter.

Finally lady Yuki-onna look towards her husband as if asking request permission to speak what was on her mind and he nodded as he took a small sip of his sated warm tea, "Ryoko-chan, your Otosan and I have been discussing and wanted to ask you something very important, remember when you told us about your dream, did you have them again? The one you had few nights ago?"

Ryoko, who had a piece of sashimi to her mouth, lowered her chopsticks and looked to her parent, surprised they would ask her about it when they had told her to forget it? She looked from one to the other, both looked so different in her perspective like everyone's, the opposite of them.

Her Okasan was kind and gentle while her Otosan was fierce and powerful but all the same their loyalty and love for one another brought them together to be one. Ryoko saw her otosan's eyes boring into her as well did her okasan's.

Did they found out something about the dream to maybe give her the answer she had been looking for, for the meaning behind it? New expectation rose inside her but still had to not keep herself in check as she nodded slowly, not wanting to put her hopes too high, "Hai, the same one, the one with the fire, death inside those flames and—"

"And the unfamiliar faces that spins around you, a duel going on between a father and son and the man coming forward and tries to 'harm' you that isn't really a mortal it seem, isn't that correct Ryoko?"

Ryoko surprised but shouldn't been as she saw her okasan look almost guilty for telling her husband everything but nodded, wondering if now they knew. She listen patiently as her mother cleared her throat, catching every word she said, "I went to visit Yogensha this afternoon and asked her what your future might hold. She check the stars and told me that there would be big changes coming and that you would find the meaning behind your dreams very soon. Answers that only you would have to find the key from."

Ryoko almost rose from her seat as she spoke, in a tone that gave out her disappointment in not getting the answer she wanted, "But surely you must have an idea on what this mean, I mean this is odd indeed, maybe if I paid her a visit myself, then I will understand it better."

"Perhaps, perhaps…" She didn't seem like her usual self but it was odd to hear the strange tone in her voice, tired and solemn and her father, he was being so quiet while he not looking towards them, more interest in his cup of tea but knew he didn't miss what she heard.

She looked to both her parents with concern, worried something was terribly wrong, "Okasan, okasan what is the matter, is there something you're not telling me, not letting me know? Does it have anything to do with me, about what Yogensha told you about Okasan?" She watched her mother shake her head dismally but her father spoke for her, setting his tea down without really taking any sip from the still full cup.

"No Ryoko-chan, it's just that we had a busy day and we're all just a bit stress and exhausted that the council has been a bit havoc for the past couple days. Remember tomorrow you have to be ready for your banquet and you must show your utmost respect towards everyone."

"Hai I will." She said but couldn't push her suspicion aside as they finished in silence and said goodnight to one another, heading off in different directions to their chambers, well her mother was while her father went to go work in his private studies for some time alone before heading off to bed to join his wife.

Ryoko laid in her futon, unable to sleep as she wondered why her parents were acting so different, her okasan so withdrawn and sullen and her otosan so distracted and not wanting to further discuss the issue, both of them didn't seem their selves. Maybe they were told some grave news over something? She hope it didn't have to do with either one, they both seem to be able to live another hundred years or more. Perhaps if she asked tomorrow, she would find out what she needed and closed her eyes and fell in a restless sleep.

* * *

Ryoko woke before the sun rose the next morning, sensing inside her biology clock the change of the night leaving and dawn coming from the west and got up before the faint light enter the room and step towards the bathroom to relieve and draw a bath for her. Katachi arrived when Ryoko was getting dressed for her morning spar. 

A short blue kimono with purple stitching and a pink sash wrapped securely around her waist and pulling her hair up in a high ponytail and Katachi went to the other side of the room and return carrying two practice swords.

She sheathed both to her side, ready and able in each hand when withdrawn from their scabbards and headed outside into the open courtyard to the training area where two of her sparring partners were waiting. She got into the circle and stood in battle stances and they followed and copy her position.

"All right, let's get started shall we and I don't want you two to go each on me this time, got it?" She didn't have to wait long for her answer as they faced off each other, one versus two and attacked at once, lunging at her with both swords drawn. She dodge the first move, unsheathing hers and slash the blades from one to the other, from front and back, side to side.

They moved fast like lightning, their blades whistling in the air, whipping and clashing their swords in fast curves to hit a blow on her but she steadily parried and kept her hold over her weapons while attacking with ferocious swordplay that drove the two to back away, trying to keep their guard up and attack as she did the same as well.

This went on for quite a while, an hour or so before she decided to finish it off with a killing blow. She jumped on one's shoulder and used his body against the other before turning her blade around and used the hilts on their stomachs to knock them both and held her swords at their throats, the tips pointed threatening at their collars and moving slightly down to their chests.

"Do you immediately surrender?" They did and she helped them up while Katachi who waited patiently watching the fight, came down to join them.

"Well that was certainly short, but at least gives us enough time to practice your shapeshifting now." Katachi handed Ryoko a towel to pat dry her face and skin from the sweat.

"Hai it would seem so, maybe they didn't want to tire you out before tonight." Ryoko gave her a look, "Kidding only kidding, I'm sure it's just something else. They certainly tried their best but you outmatched them." Smiling sheepishly before clearing her throat and saying, "So where shall we practice, here then?"

Ryoko shook her head, "No not here, better the field or by the river because you have to be relax and not have your body so tense or uptight otherwise the change won't come to you at all."

"Oh I see…" They headed off to the valley, not too far from where the river was before Ryoko turn to her 'pupil' and said, "All right, first off, you have to think positive and keep your mind clear and focus on changing your body into any creature you want, like so."

She showed her how it was by transforming herself into her yokai form. Her body shifted and swelled, her skin turning to silvery scales and her hands and feet with long sharp claws and horns sprouting on top of her head and long wispy whiskers appeared on her lengthen face with sharp fangs and snorting steam through her nostrils, her wings flapping on the ground. There stood a large serpent dragon, with silvery-white scales, a mane of blue-green on her head and down her back and tail, blue eyes looking down at the girl before the dragon shifted back into Ryoko, "Now you try it."

They practice for hours on shifting, trying to at least have Katachi change completely after finding her entire skin turn gray or having longer nails on her hands and feet or teeth in her mouth, before it was the setting sun and had to return to the manor to get ready.

Ryoko went to her room where all her attendants were waiting for her and brought to the bathroom and was being scrubbed down from head to toe, removing any unwanted dirt she gotten, feeling like her skin and scalp was being grated off as they scrubbed furiously.

Once she was cleaned and toweled dried, they dressed her in a fresh dress for the banquet, a stunning red-orange kimono to match a sunset or a blazing fire that sheen and shimmer in the light with beautiful cherry blossoms delicately gracing the front and on the hem of her sleeves and tying a gold obi behind and around her waist.

Her hair was don up in a bun with her bangs framing her face while the maids finished arranging elaborated fire lilies and jeweled gold and ruby combs to hold it in place.

They work on her face, painting it white, though she would have like it without the makeup, with light blush on her cheek and red on her lips to make them bloom and blossom and her eyelids with blue-violet to bring out her eyes. They wrapped a red satin choker with a pendant of the dragon crest around her neck.

When everything was finished and all set, the attendants were dismissed and went to go fulfill their other duties for the night and she herself, left her room and walked down the platform to wait by the doors, holding the gold gild fans in hand to her face, outside the awaiting room of the banquet, listening to her father make the grand speech to everyone before the gong was rung three times, announcing her to their presences as the doors slide open.

Everyone's heads turn to see her and watched as she lowered the fans, allowing everyone to see and walked into the room, keeping cautious steps and not trying to let her nerves get the best of her and approached her mother and sit next to her. She felt a cool hand grabbed hers and looked to see her mother stare assuring she did all right and had to return the smile. She could feel their eyes on her but chose to not look their way and listen to her father speak as he rose from his seat and brought everyone's attention to him.

"Tonight, after sixteen springs, we celebrate not only the year of the Dragon Solstice to which has brought much peace and prosperity to us all within our other kingdom rulers, Byakko, Suzaku, Genbu and myself. My daughter, Ryoko, the princess of the east kingdom is of age and soon to be more when she will one day rule over this land and hope you show and give her the same honored respect as you did for us and our ancestors before."

He raised a goblet and everyone followed suit, "To a blessed life and good fortune for our kind and may we live for eternity in this world and beyond." Everyone agree and the banquet started with the feast, drinking the finest sake in the land, the talk and the jokes, the music played on the samisen, flute and drum, dancing while Ryoko was being showered with praises and lavished gifts from their homelands and then had the servants take them to her chambers.

Before the evening was finish and all the guest were about ready to head back home, a frazzled servant came rushing in, his eyes showing fear as he shouted for everyone to hear, "We're being attack! Outsiders are attacking the East Kingdom!"

* * *

_Definition Japanese/English Meanings:_

Hebi-Snake

Yokai-Demon (In a dictionary it's akurei but I used the one from the InuYasha series, but if you like this too let me know)

Yuki-onna-Snow woman (I'll give description of her if anyone wants)

Shijin-Four Guardian Beast (I'll give information on those too.)

Seiryu-Blue Dragon Guardian of the East

Hai-Yes

Okasan-Mother

Otosan-Father

Ryoko-Huntress

Kami-God

Yukatas-informal summer wear

Sensei(s)-teacher/instructor

Bokusen'on- grandfather wizard nettle tree

-San-Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.

Katachi-Shifter

Hanyo-half demon/half human

Asagao-Morning Glory

-Chan-used as a pet name for kids

Futon-bedding

Yogensha-fortuneteller

Obi-belt

Byakko-White Tiger guardian of the West

Suzaku-Red Bird (Phoneix) guardian of the South

Genbu-Black Warrior (Turtle with A Snake ((weird I know but these were the guardians) guardian of the North

The dragon form of Ryoko/Katara is like Haku from Spirited Away. If you have never seen Spirited Away go to Google or Yahoo and type in 'Spirited Away: Haku' you'll get it if you see it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue Kitsune: **Ok this chapter is long that the other two by far and probably others too but I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it. Katara, oh I mean Ryoko take it!

Katara/Ryoko: Blue Kitsune does not own Avatar or parts of InuYasha or others that were used in the making of this fic. Read and Review.

_

* * *

Chapter Three_

Everything became quiet and still as the music cease, the yokais froze in their position as the dancers were in mid-step and was an uncomfortable hush descended upon the room when they heard the announcement from the terrified servant.

Everyone were staring from the messenger and turning towards the Dragon Lord, expecting it to be one last minute joke he concocted for a good laugh as the night was near finish.

Yuki-onna saw the confusion and annoyance written in her husband's eye and was the one to speak, breaking him from his trance, "Seiryu what's—"

Suddenly something whizzed into the room, an arrow, shot straight at the messenger and falling to the ground and more arrows coming through. A shriek was cut off as another arrow hit one in their throat and soon there were more screams coming through from outside and they could sense the fire and smoke, and everyone rising from their seats, realizing that the danger was real and were being attack. They went quickly to see what it was, grabbing their weapons that lay by the side entrance to stop this intrusion that was happening, Ryoko's father heading out front as the leader.

Ryoko was about to follow but she felt someone grabbed her hand and held her back, turning around and saw it was her mother who was pulling her away, taking her to the back of the room, "Okasan! Let me go, I have to help Otosan with everyone else, I want to—"

"No Ryoko, it's far too dangerous, let us handle this but listen to me: you must go to your room and wait—no on second thought, have your things pack, anything that you will find necessary and essential and hurry. I have no time to be explaining this to you but it's very important that you must do as you're told. If your otosan or I do not come back for you, you must leave immediately and head to one of the other kingdoms, the south is closest and probably the safest route your best chances. You and Katachi must go to Suzakuand be given shelter and protection in their clan." Ryoko stopped in her tracks and stared at her mother, not really believing what she just heard her say as she was taking all this in.

What did she mean, she couldn't possibly be saying that she would have to leave her home, her family, the people and everything she loved in their kingdom? Was this going to be a battle that her okasan fear they might not win or survive either way, even with her father as one of the four strongest Dai of their kingdom and the yokais loyal to them against this unknown adversary?

"Please understand that what I'm asking of you is for the best and I won't risk having to lose you, my own daughter, my Ryoko-chan please do this as my last request for you!"

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as they looked to one another and Ryoko knew that what her mother was asking of her she couldn't refuse, even as much she wanted to against her wishes but wasn't compelling to break her honorable words towards her family.

The shrieks of terror became louder, bringing them both back to the reality that they were still in danger and that time was short at hand. Her mother grabbed her once again, this time in a vise grip that felt that could break the tiny bones in her fingers and wouldn't let her go while she hurried them out of there through the back leading door to the other side, "You must go NOW!"

Before Ryoko had a chance to say she could help or not wanting to leave and stay by her side, she found herself already in her chambers, two servants catching her as her mother threw her towards them, stumbling into their arms, and turn back, heading out to join where the others were.

Katachi was already there in her room, waiting with the two other servants and went over and helped Ryoko up from the ground. She like everyone else was as confused and scared when they must have heard the panic going on, knowing something terrible was afoot.

"Ryoko, what's going on? I was talking to okasan in the kitchen when all of a sudden there was shouting and screaming and I smell smoke, lots of it coming from outside, then she told me to come here to pack and wait for you. I don't understand but I feel that it's something terrible isn't it!"

Her friend was looking towards her, pleading to say that it wasn't what she was thinking, that there wasn't trouble going on. As much as Ryoko would have wish to told her otherwise and lie like before, she didn't and had to explain it was really happening, that someone had attack their home. It took a short while to fill her in on what she knew while the servants moved around the room, packing whatever clothes, money, anything they could find to fill the two bags and immediately handed the sacks to them.

They were taken by the two servants and were heading back outside where they could still hear the commotion going, only now with the monstrous shrieks and war cries as the yokais joined in battle.

Ryoko and Katachi were ushered into the stables where the horses were being frightened by the loud noises and panicking all the same. Their hooves pounding on the ground, nostrils flaring and steam rushing out blowing hotly in their faces as they neighed in fear and confusion.

They put the two on the mighty beasts secured for the well-prepared journey, Katachi's rode in back of Ryoko's stallion as they were given the reins and taken out of the stables and told to go. "May lord Seiryu's strength guide you both safely, Ryoko-hime!"

The yōba galloped out just in the nick of time as they saw arrows lit by fire shot through and managing to dodge them but saw it hit one of the unfortunate servant's dead before they were able to escape the rain of the fiery doom that was burning everything they called their home to the ground.

Ryoko wanted to go and search for her mother and father and turn her steed around to head out to where the battle was being commenced. Katachi glance behind to see where Ryoko was going, turning her horse around to follow and called out to her, "RYOKO COME BACK!"

Ryoko didn't hear what she said as she was racing, passing what she saw remaining of the once mighty castle that was slowly being consumed by the flames that the enemy had managed to penetrate towards the grounds where the chaos was becoming stronger and destructive.

How could this have happened? What in all of the ancestors could this be done if no one was inform or at least given fair warning to prevent this disaster?

Fire was everything and a startling realization that it was like her dream, the flames surrounding the whole place, the sky showering masses of fireballs on them while everyone in the panic had scattered and tried to flee but got caught in the downfall. Some stayed to fight for their home and she saw a few she knew, yokais that were their allies, friends of her parents, all those who had been attending the ceremony were holding off as best they could in the combat but there was no sign of her father or mother among them.

"OTOSAN! OKASAN!" She finally heard a familiar roar that shook her and she race faster than ever, her heart jumping wildly in her chest just as she reached the outside of the family garden.

The garden where she, her mother or Katachi went to enjoy the flowers blossoming, now a crimson flaring blaze circled the surrounding and with two figures fighting and she recognized her mother, a powerful looking dragon swiftly dodging her foe while sending out flames her own but that didn't stop the other as he manage to hit her in the side with his own attacks, causing immense pain to her already wounded body and blood flow freely down on the earth.

"OKASAN!" Ryoko tried to make it to save her mother before the wall of fire flamed up around them, her horse reeling back and she while trying to steady him and find some way through in but had no chance of reaching her in time, could only watch what she had seen.

She only got one glimpse of her, the dragon who laid on the ground defeat, blood seeping from her gaping burning wounds, her eyes, one completely shut as it had been burn away by the flames, leaving an empty socket where she once had two beautiful blue eyes and saw the other glazing one look her way as the figure approach, drawing a sword in his hand and raised it directly over her, a still silence came over and the world had seem to stop as Ryoko watch her mother's dragon lips moved, no words coming out but could understand what she said.

"Live long Ryoko…." And Ryoko reach out at the last minute, almost as if to get through the flame but found too late as the fire separate them.

"NO!" The pain of the burn didn't hurt as much, neither did she felt it before pulling it back and saw the skin blacken and singe hair met her and quickly put it out before it went further up on her. "OKASAN!"

She still heard the battle going and not really caring what happened as she didn't move or even hear the clapping hooves of another coming. Katachi was shouting her name as she got to her side and grabbed her hand, pulling her and her stallion back before the fire got them.

"Ryoko we have to go, there's nothing else we can do! You're the only hope we have left, come on!" Ryoko was still lost in her dazed state before her steed having a mind of his own, galloped off with her, followed by Katachi to keep her close holding on for dear life as they made their way to escape.

She didn't want to see anymore and had closed her eyes, burying her face into her stallion's mane, darkness her only ally but could still hear the screams of her fallen brethren as were her reminder of what had happened. Her tears ran down her cheeks onto the ground, having lost everything and everyone she had love perished as the flames consumed them to this night as she and Katachi disappeared into the sky together.

* * *

Meanwhile under a secret post by the forest where they sent up camp, two soldiers were racing from their post to tell them the outcome of how their men were fighting against the 'beasts'. They had never seen such creatures before in all their life. When word had reached their nation, the lord insisted to set spies and then worked on a plan for their benefit to conquer thanks to many of his war generals' strategic planning and commanding army. 

"Commander up there, there are two that are escaping heading southeast sir!" One pointed for his general and he lifted his spyglass to his eye and indeed saw them, flying off for safety towards Agni knows where.

Well they wouldn't go far, he would make sure of that. He had a cruel smirk on his face as he ordered them to ready the catapults and have it aimed in their direction and to wait for his signal when they got into perfect lining.

"Fire!" A flaming ball was shot towards the two, hitting one immediately while the other in a panic frenzy fled before the rider could control it and hold on to its mount. The one hit by the fireball was not so lucky…

* * *

They hadn't seen it coming as Katachi tried to comfort her after she seen little of what had happened in the garden of fire but had to guess seeing the fire spread beyond the kingdom towards the field, burning everything to ashes with those they loved still fighting a dying battle. 

"Ryoko-chan…" She finally said, placing her hand on top of hers, the one burned but probably could have been as Ryoko pulled her hand back slightly as if pained by her touched. She looked down sadly, knowing Ryoko wanted to be alone and not say anything really and thought she should deserve the moment to mourn the lost in private. "I'm so sorry…" Ryoko barely heard what she said but lifted her head, her eyes blank and dead looking to the world, her face still wet with her tears.

"Katachi…" Katachi looked up and before she could say anything her eyes widen when she saw something huge hurling straight at them and screamed.

"RYOKO LOOK OUT!" Ryoko turn, seeing the flaming ball heading their way and had managed to steer Katachi away, forcing her beast to push against hers but was unable to move in time and was hit directly instead in the line of fire. She heard herself cry out in pain, the flames licking away at her clothes and skin and lost her grip on the rein, slipped and fell sideways from her mount and tried to grab onto something and found her hands grasping on to the sack tight.

"Ryoko hang on!" She was, holding on it as much she could and trying to pull back up, but the binding holding it to her saddle fell loose and along with Ryoko, was falling down from the sky.

"Ryoko!" She heard her cried but as she was heading head first towards the ocean they were crossing over before they were attack. She tried to will her body to transform but her mind was too traumatized to focus and was still whirling around the horror what she seen recently, of her mother's death and her beloved home being destroyed with the ones she loved.

_How could this have happen? Why? Okasan please help me, I will be soon joining you in the world beyond and hope that you are waiting for me then to be by your side. _She was falling faster, ready to accept her fate as she would be dead to this world like everyone else.

Her mother came into her mind one last time, her speaking suddenly with words she never heard her say before. They kept echoing inside her head and repeating themselves like a chant until she got it in her mind that her mother wanted her to remember and say out loud just like the lessons her instructors drilled for her to do in order to memorize hers.

_Said these words and they will take you anywhere…_ She didn't understand why but she believed her and quickly said them, her voice ringing in the darkness as she plunged.

_**Spirits hear my cry**_

_**Guide me **_

_**To which I may ask **_

_**A world not my own**_

_**But a realm I once belong**_

_**Bring me there and give me **_

_**Strength, courage, wisdom, love**_

_**Show me the world I once walked upon**_

_**I beseech thee **_

_**Water, Fire, Wind, Earth**_

_**Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu**_

_**Take me to where I once belong**_

_**Open the gate of time and space**_

_**And let me through the pathway of this kingdom**_

_**Obey my command**_

_**Abate, abate, abate!**_

When she finished, a white light haloed her and those around, a dragon with glowing blue eyes overshadowing the sky, making the night illuminate to the mighty roar of its roar before the light becoming brighter, almost blinding to the point and feeling slightly dizzy and weak from using all her energy to summon this unknown power and became unconscious into the water and disappeared under the murky blackness of the ocean consume her at last, sinking deep into the depths of her watery sleep.

* * *

Ryoko didn't know how long she had been out for, probably longer than she expected before feeling her lung cry out for air and open her mouth to catch great swallows of water to choke and gagged on, opening her eyes to see she was underwater and sinking fast. 

She swam towards the surface, splashing and swimming over to the shore, sputtering and gasping before she could pull herself out of the water, dragging the along the bag that had been caught tangled in her arm and lay there. Her body still shaken from the fall, but managing to get up and walk a bit, stumbling some along the way, feeling slightly unleveled like she had drunk too much sake and falling back down of the soft earth underneath a large tree.

_I must get some rest and save my strength, I need to let myself recovered before I go looking for Katachi and…_ She didn't finished what she was thinking as she closed her eyes and found a comfortable position under it and fell fast asleep.

It wasn't too long for the night to be finished and waking up to see the sun high in the sky, clear and bright even under the shade of the tree she was under. She blinked, rubbing her eyes, tired and weary from her somewhat short-lived nap.

Wait, how long had she been sleeping certainly not too long when it still had been dark when she got out of the water. She blinked a couple times just about ready to go back to sleep before they snapped wide-awake, realizing hitting her and sat up.

The attack on the yokai kingdom, her brethren being attack and the battle must still be commencing and dying. The fire in the garden, her mother…

It had been no dream, all of it had been real.

"Okasan…" She placed her hands over her chest and felt the sadness overcome her heart again and tried to control the tears that dare threaten to fall. She became thirsty and went to the lake and gasp at her appearance.

Her kimono was tattered and covered in scorch marks and dried soot, the sleeves singed and smelling of smoke. Her makeup was smudge and used one of her sleeves to wipe it away, ruining it further and causing her to look gray with the soot she rubbed in. She then noticed something was strange with her hair and raked a hand through to see that it was now dark brown and the highlights had remain, shining brightly through with the blue as the darker color of the three.

She let it hang loose and down her back before turning to stare at her new surroundings, carefully gathering that this wasn't any forest she been to as of yet.

Why had she come here? Where was she exactly? She decided to save these questions for later and that if she were going to get some answer she would have to find someone, anyone here in this strange new realm she was in.

She untied the obi and let the kimono fall to the ground and stepped in and washed herself to rid her make-up, the soot, the stench of the fire, blood, everything, soaking for a few minutes in the water. When she was finished, she went back for to her bag and pulled out one of her short kimono and donned it on and tied it loose in back. She searched around, praying that they had pack it in here and not in the other bag before finding what she had been looking for and hanging its scabbard on her belt by her left side.

She wrapped her old outfit and taking the jeweled combs she had worn, though she should have maybe consider keeping to sell if she didn't have enough money with her but she decided to better use these as an offering for her mother, her people and her fallen kingdom. She kneel towards the water, discard them in and put both hands together and bowed in silent prayer for those decease and joining the next world above.

"I'm sorry that I didn't have anything to use for the proper spiritual ritual for everyone other than the few things I could spare and my deepest sense of sorrow to whom I've lost now and still might be more. I only hope that you will understand that for having to leave you in the midst of battle even against my will I now mourn you here in my heart.

"I have lost everyone I loved, Okasan, Otosan, Katachi, my people, my kingdom, everything that I had treasured. The only thing I now have left is my honor and the hope of returning things back to what they were before and hope to restore everything lost though some could never be forgotten." She unsheathed her sword, the blade reflecting her face as she held it towards her, her eyes like dark clouds with an approaching storm. She drawn back her sleeve, the arm where it skin once had been badly blacken and blistered, now smooth and soft and tan like before thanks to her regenerative system and made a cut an inch long to her elbow, her blood staining the grass red, her yokai spirit raged at the lost of her fallen kin and she felt like howling herself.

"I, Ryoko, daughter of lord Seiryu of the east and Lady Yuki-onna, now passed, shall see to it that your deaths not be in vain and that I will avenge you all or die by my honor with the blood of a yokai still runs in my veins. That is my sacred vow to you!"

She held her sword high and plunged it into the earth, the blade sinking in with her hot blood on it red and pulls back out, watching how red liquid starts to spurts out from the ground as it bled on it with flowers starting to grow and bloom.

Akuma kagebara, the devil's shadow rose that grew only when a blood vow was said and made for the dead and set to the sacred ground where the person made their oath for vengeance, its seed fed on the blood that was given and bloom to grant power and strength.

The petals were the darkest red like blood, hers to be exact. Tints of black on the edges for death and shadow go along in hand, hence its given name. The thorns that grew though harmless to the touch but contain a highly powerful toxic if not used wisely that can either be for curing the worse illness or used as the world deadliest poison.

She plucked over a dozen of these roses, snapping their thorns off and placing them inside an empty vial where she would later secrete the juice out and held them in her arms then tossed out to the water where they stay on the surface then sunk below to the bottom.

She gathered her belongings and tossed her bag over her shoulder and taking one last final look to the lake, "Goodbye everyone, until we meet again in the next world…", then walked through the forest, knowing that was all she could do for now and hope to find a town nearby to get some necessary supplies and possibly information.

_I just hope that I don't run into any trouble. But just to be sure_, she patted her fingers on her side, touching the hilt and holding on to it, almost as if she wanted to draw it but didn't have to. She never part this sword, a weapon she kept by her for almost as long she could remember since the day she was given from Otosan, created by a swordsmith whose craftsmanship was legendary among others. His weapons, all very powerful and mystical forged with a piece from her own otosan kept her spirit up, knowing he was still with her in part.

Just lend me your strength and courage to get through this otosan. Please watch over me as I walk this new road I'm now on and hope that I find my way back again to our world and not stay here too long. Already I miss my old home, my friends, you…

But this was no time for her waste any more tears, time was the presence and if she wanted to find a way back and see to it that everything returns to normal, she would have to go and start her long journey on foot with what she could carry and keep her identity secret for now.

She managed to acquire herself in strides, keeping in mind that the path she was walking on smelled used, not only by animals but also by something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet. It wasn't long before she saw civilian, only this was something she had not expected herself to be.

Mortals. That was what she had been sensing only she had sense few with hanyos but never this many before and she was heading for a town filled with them. How was she going to handle herself with getting through a village packed with humans? She had never thought that in a million years she would be finding herself going to one where she had never thought this many existed.

_Of course I should of, sensei didn't just teach me lesson about humanity for me to think them otogibanshi you baka! They as plainly real as the mark around your neck! _

"And here I thought there wasn't sure an actual existing places for these ningen for what they have to live with. War and disease and the likes," _Then again it explains why there was hanyos back home, Katachi for one herself. _Katachi, she had almost forgot about her and wondered what had happened to her friend.

Did she survive the attack? Was she worried about her, did she make it all right and head south if she made it to warn the others in time?

She hope so, better chances for her to find more protection and better safety with one of the neighboring kingdoms.

With her situation however, humans didn't exactly show much kindness or hospitality towards them and she suppose that they didn't either from what she remember told of the many stories of the deaths and destruction of mortal to the brink of extinction and the laws that were written up and those that broke them were executed or banished, stripped of their rank and power.

No for these people, she doubt they would forget and she rather avoid that more than take her chances heading down there and risk her head. But she needed food and certain supplies if she was going to be roughing it until she got home, and at least an idea where she was and where to go exactly.

Avoid village and keep going and have no clue where and get lost or head over and face it like a yokai? Tough decision, I should think about it.

Finally she made up her mind and heaved her bag onto her shoulders again and prayed silently and beseeched her yokai ancestors to help her as she chose the latter and walked towards the small village.

_Kami help me…this has got to be the worst choice I ever choose in all my life…_ She was putting her faith into their hands now, hoping that her first encounter with the mortals wouldn't cause her to act strange or out of place among them and draw any unwanted attention to her. Just wanting to get what she need then get the hell out of there fast without anyone knowing to stay alive was all she asked.

_

* * *

Deep breaths, just take deep breaths Ryoko, you'll do fine…I hope._ She swallow a hard lump stuck in her throat when she saw few look her way, some just plainly stare longer than and she felt any second one of them would accuse her and then a mob would form and the rest she didn't want to think about. That hadn't happened yet as they only took a notice then went back to their business and she breathed easily.

_That was close._ Others however continue to observe and whispered among themselves and she picked up some of their conversation with her oversensitive hearing, trying to see what they might be talking about and give her a head start if things went wrong her way. They spoke in a different language to her own and was quick to translate from all her years of practice with going her otosan to his councils and meeting ambassadors from the foreign reigns outside the empire. She listened carefully to what they were saying.

"What kind of girl has that coloring in her hair, it looks like someone did a terrible dye job on her…"

"Why is she carrying a sword, is she some kind of warrior? She doesn't look like she's working for the Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom…?"

"Did you noticed how short her kimono is, she's showing off too much skin it's distasteful…."

She didn't think that her hair or attire was going to let her stick out like a sore thumb this much. _Well that wasn't even close but at least it's better than having to expose myself by shouting for everyone to hear within the perimeter, 'I'm a yokai!' while leaving my neck out for them to start sharpening their axe and chopping away._

True still maybe she should have pinned her hair up and cover to keep it hidden before coming here, but since the damage was already done and there was no way she was going to don those long kimonos on such a hot day in this heat. How could those mortals stand it though she probably couldn't even begin to guess? But even on the hottest of days she would still be fine to this temperature or on the coldest winter night where she could sleep nude and not freeze to death.

She found her confidence rose as she was getting it through with no one being the wiser or second guessing her true nature. She felt some were odd by her but that passed and she found it too easy. This is no different than back home when she would go to the market with her mother or friends.

She saw the many opened stands and the venders selling, shouting for people to come and see what they had on sale at certain special discount prices or what rare and unique items they had acquired from or whatever ridiculous trade they had at outrageous bargains. On her list the first thing she needed to get was food and having already check her pouch for how much she had to spend, she had just about enough to probably live on for a year or so if she were to be stuck that long, which she didn't really see that happening.

_I'll more likely spend a couple months, six month. Half a year the best bet I think_. But somehow even as comforting in that thought, it might take more than that and was grateful to have enough to hold off on to with the money and jewels she still had.

She saw one selling assorted fruits and vegetables that caught her attention right away and then another standing next to it with bread and went to those two, buying as much she could, about a two weeks' worth and handing them a good reasonable amount of copper and silver each, being wised that if she were to reveal too much of her money they might even become more suspicious and trouble could ensue while she continue to make such hefty purchases with what she spend.

_Let me just get through this and be on my way. _She saw a man pushing a cart with hats passing by and purchased one wicker hat and put it on, forgetting to put her hair underneath like she planned but walked on, finishing up what she bought.

Her shopping went well and everything seem to go smoothly with no one thinking her other than someone buying supplies like everyone else and thought she was ready to leave.

But not everything stayed fine as she thought it would. Down by the docks, a large massive metal ship set in to the harbor, a giant compared to the other fishermen boats that were there. A plank was set and an army of soldiers dressed in red and black armor came down into town, followed by four large muscled men carrying a red palanquin, people moving out of the way as someone from the royal family came into the square of the village.

They lower it and moved aside and out came a young woman, wearing the same kind of colored uniform, only hers held more of an elegance and superiority as she stepped from the litter. She stared out to them, as if searching for someone, her face as calm and collected but had that icy edge when she looked their way, before gaining everyone's' attention in the vicinity or those at least wanting to listen.

When she saw the crowd gathering by, hearing them whispered about something, she turned to the shopkeeper asking what was the commotion about. "That's the princess of the Fire Nation, she's a powerful prodigy and heir of the Fire Lord and you must watch yourself around her. She as deadly and dangerous as they come, so you better listen to what she says."

Ryoko tried not to roll her eyes and didn't heed the warning as she wasn't paying any attention or listening to whatever decreed this princess character was talking about while she wrapped the package of dry salted meat and shove it into her sack.

Something about two wanted people, traitors to the crown and anyone harboring and helping them would be considered traitors to the Fire nation and face the wrath of the Fire Lord or that was what she thought she heard her said.

She shook her head, thinking it was pretty stupid and petty for going after two mortals with a whole army for whatever reason she did not know or care. "Seem very ridiculous and not to mention a waste of time and energy if you ask me…" She was saying this mostly to herself but really shouldn't have as the princess heard what she said and looking through the crowd for the one who had dared spoke while she was still speaking and spot her standing by.

"And what may I asked did you just say peasant?" Ryoko didn't know she was the one being addressed, her back was turn while she was done packing the last of her things and not bothering to find she was the center of attention. This got the fire princess angry at the defiance of this naïve fool, "You, the one with the skimpy clothes, standing by the stand there! I'm talking to you wench."

Ryoko turn her head and saw everyone staring, the princess's amber eyes seem to been sparking, ready to smolder anyone who dare make a mockery of her in front of these worthless slaves. "What is so amusing that you dare make jokes at the fire nation? I order you to speak now!"

Ryoko blink and almost frown, what was she, a dog for this bitch to shout commands to, she didn't like to be told to do but she pretend to be thinking what her answer should be, mostly a lot of insult direct towards her. She adjusted the straps over her shoulders and crossed her arms and stared over at her bored.

"Oh nothing, just that how could two fugitives being on the run, chased by, oh I don't know, a thousand well-armed soldiers and have yet to be caught and seem pretty much, well you must get the idea what I'm saying. Waste of manpower trying to hunt just two don't you agree." The princess's eyes narrowed and become hard and cold as they glowered icily at her, "Do you know who I am?" She growled.

_Apparently someone who as annoying can get and seem to get temperamental when things don't go her way and who also like to being a bully around people and blows out lots of hot air, that pretty much fits the description_. Hai it seems to work but again she played dumb, having no idea she was messing with fire and that this wasn't going to be easy to be put out once its lit.

"Not a clue, just got into town so don't have any idea as to who you are so sorry to not give the least bit of courtesy to you, knowing whoever you are."

Or even gives a rat's ass to her highness and couldn't care less of giving this princess any of her respect the way she used her own power over these people she saw, cowering from her and she was savoring it like a wonderful delicacies that she couldn't get enough of.

It was those like her that disgust and repulsed her, reminding her of some yokais from the past that done the same, abusing and intimidating others and becoming hungry for more and try to takeover their kingdom before the Shijin of her ancestors took care of the problem by getting rid of them for good and setting the record straight for everyone else with the laws they abide.

Everyone slowly back away as the word she said might as well been her death wish as the princess glare angrily, thinking how dare this peasant not only be rude and dare defile her and her title and showed no signs of fear like everybody else.

This one had some backbone to her and she thought she might have some fun and enjoy breaking it until she learns the true meaning of terror for the Fire nation princess.

"I am Princess Azula, daughter to Fire Lord Ozai, heir to the Fire Nation and for your impudence I hereby place you under arrest! Guards seize her and take her back to my ship and place her in the cell until I decide what I shall do with her!" Ryoko didn't do anything to move away but leaned against the pole, her feet standing in a simple pose but her body was coiled back, ready to spring into action.

She was always taught to give an element of surprise to her opponent and not give under pressure as Azula had summoned two of her guards to get her. She watched as they edge closer and Ryoko kept herself waiting to strike at the last second.

"Gee I would love to spend time in your prison cell and enjoy whatever torture you got running in your head princess, but I have better things to do and in which case I'm going to be kicking both your Asses and getting the hell out of here, in three…two…" The guards grabbed each arm and knew was time to start heading down on the road, not without giving a proper farewell to these guards first, "ONE!"

She slipped out quick from their grasp and in one flat beat slam her fist into the guards face, causing his mask to break then move under and gave a swift kicked to send one flying into the other and off to the side, breaking a stand where she threw them towards. She stood back up and wiped her hands together before everyone, Princess Azula stunned to have seen what she didn't want to believe but quickly got over and called out more guards to go for her.

"Well this wasn't exactly how I wanted to be but if you insist!" She punched in their faces, giving a lean kick here and there to their stomachs and sometimes right down at their 'precious' jewels and fall over on top of one another while she made her escape.

Princess Azula watched angrily and cried out, "Don't just lie there you so-called soldiers, go and get her. NOW!" They hadn't been need to be told twice as they got back on their feet and hurried off chasing after her.

Ryoko heard the heavy footstep and clanking metal of armor and turn around to see them right behind and another group of soldiers in front as they were making ball of fires in their hands and before they had a chance to shoot one at her, she jumped on one of their face, stomping it hard with her feet and then moving away, pushing him forward and get trampled by the others.

She could not believe that in one day, just one whole day, after coming to this small remote town to get supplies then get going she all of a sudden gotten herself into a load of trouble. _Why did I get myself into these things?_

She dodged another advancing group and pushed them aside, along with the crowd as she tried to make it through, not wanting anyone to get in hers but theirs she thought she could deal with. She turned and took a quick glance to see how far the guards were only to duck when one threw a flaming fireball directly at her.

_That was a close one,_ she thought as she dodged another, this one nearly singed the brim of her new hat and quickly dropped it onto her back as she ran. The soldiers were having difficulty because of their huge and heavy armor were slowly them down along with the people that got in their way while she had more room and was agile and quick-foot with no armor weighting her down as she zip through.

She jumped over the stands, seeing it had more opening to move faster and got herself almost caught when she landed in a cart carrying cabbage and throwing one or two heads into the guards' faces before she was able to pulled herself out just in the nick of time when she saw more were coming.

Great, at this rate they'll have me caught, not while I still have more brains than these overwhelming thugs who can't even catch two fugitive, let alone a yokai like me. I need to lose these guys and fast!

A quick search around the streets to see if there was anything useful and saw a pyramid of barrels tied and stacked together.

_Perfect!_ These were definitely the one diversion she was needing and race towards them and adjusting her hand, the stretching of skin, the elongation of bone and nail, and had transformed into a sharp deadly claw and slice the rope, cutting the coils in one slash and kick one down, causing the whole tower to topple and collapse, rolling down to them. She jumped on top of one to send it towards the guards and people were scattering and got in the way of the guards and were nearly trampled by both them and the barrels that came.

"Hope you like them barrels!" She laughed, watching them being struck down but still they never gave up as they tried to get up and more came through.

_Just what I need, overworking grunts that don't know the word 'quit' or 'give up'. Must not be in their vocabulary. They just keep coming back up after they've fallen down. I need to lose them for good and I need something fast to outrun them._

She saw a cart, lying to one side, with the yoke broken and the two strangest two-legged creatures she ever seen, with the head and clawed feet of a large bird and the tail and fur of a horse, waiting impatiently and stomping their feet anxious on the ground.

_Well beggars can't be chooser and I'm not being picky about it!_ Wasting no time at all, she grabbed onto one and cut off the rawhide binding to the cart and took off.

Seeing as she had nothing to hold on or steer this animal, she grabbed tightly to its feathery neck as she and the beast rode through, having no such control to where it was going in its wild frenzy.

"Whoa, make way, coming through, watch out!" She cried to everyone that was in the way. The beast was running wildly and frantic and she could not do anything to slow it down while holding on for dear life.

She didn't have much of a choice either as the princess and her guards were still chasing after her, taking those weird beasts like the one she's on to chase after her.

She saw that the princess was indeed furious, looking ready to smother her into ashes as she was sending fireball after fireball at her, directly at her head.

_Great she's gaining on me! Wish this stupid thing would go faster!_ One almost hit her and dodged it as they moved quickly until they were out of the town and heading to the outskirt of it and reaching a cliff up ahead. The beast stopped finally before Ryoko had a chance to look over, seeing how far the distance, a long fall with a small river at the bottom.

She heard the sound of clawing ground and grunts of beast and realized that as she looked back that they had followed and could see a bunch of soldiers coming in close, the princess in the lead.

_Damn so much for thinking I was safe…maybe I can transform before they get to me but that would be revealing my secret? Oh what should I do and I better think something fast. Okasan please help if you can hear me._

She got off the animal, seeing as there was nothing else it could do except run away on its own and tried to think of an escape plan. The group quickly surrounded her and the princess move forward, setting her beast astride and got down, staring smugly in victory at her captured prey. "So did you really think you could get away with it? Trying to run away from a full army of fire soldiers and not think of the consequence that was to happen, hmm? Face it you lost, there's nowhere for you to run, surrender now and I might show you mercy and possible even give you a chance to live."

_Yeah right you lying abazuren'na and I rather face all the yokais in the netherworld than whatever you have inside your sick twisted mind of your so-called 'mercy', _Ryoko didn't believed one word what she said not for a moment but she wasn't going to let her guard down. She had to stay focus as she moved her hands to brush over her kimono and slide inside her stitched secret pockets without anyone seeing, feeling around for anything that would help her out of this situation.

She touched something cool and hard inside her grasp and her eyes look to the sky and smiled. Azula scowled when she saw how calm her captive was being after being caught and trapped by her and her men, no where to go except to jump off that cliff behind her.

"And why do you seem so happy right now when you're completely surrounded and don't have a chance of getting passed us as of right now must be getting so exhausted?"

Ryoko almost laughed at that last comment. Her, tired, she was only getting started and this wasn't anything she had done before, she hadn't even broken out into a sweat yet.

"…And the only way for you to escape is if you jumped off the crag but that would be suicide and you living through that fall are none. So tell me, any last words?"

Ryoko tried not to gagged but held it in as she said, "Oh you definitely like to ask so many questions don't you your highness?" Again mocking her and said in a voice dripping of sarcasm, mimicking the princess's, which caused her to frown at her, "But I don't think I have the time to answer them as we're in for some rain and probably lightning and you know what they say of lightning striking as we're so close and I back away if I were you."

Before she could understand and figure out what this crazy woman was saying, Ryoko pulled her arm back and threw something straight at her, "Think fast!" A bunch of tiny metal balls float in the air and the rain came drizzling down on them and lightning struck down on the orbs and everyone freaking out when the bolts came clashing down upon them.

Azula try to aim through the storm by sending a shot of her own and hitting one on direct target, hearing the yelp of pain as she got her.

Before she was able to gloat over the pain she caused, lightning flashed and she saw before her a white blur figure pulsing and a huge ferocious dragon stood there, its eyes glowing with a strange aura shimmering around its body, opening its mouth and letting out a roar, so strong and powerful that it shook the ground beneath them. The thunder struck again, this time brighter and blinding and she shut her eyes and held up her arms to block the light. When the storm had stopped and the clouds were evaporating, she lowered her arms and saw that both the girl and that beast had disappeared.

Azula race to the spot where they had been, searching around for any sign of where the girl could have gone.

_She escaped! There's no way she could have gotten passed us! But how, how was that possible, unless…_ She went over to the edge to see the river down flowing, any chances of her splashing down there were very possible but her surviving the fall like she said was impossible.

Azula fumed, steam coming out of her nostrils and clenched her hands into tight balls, raging with fury and rage inside. She had slipped through her fingers and vanished like thin air. She turn around, her knuckles becoming white, cursing and swearing at the girl, making silent notation to add her to the 'wanted' list beside her banished brother and treacherous uncle. Even if she was still alive, even from a drop like that, were one to a million, but somehow she knew this girl wasn't anything of the ordinary.

The way she had handle herself against a whole army of the strongest guards, her movement quick and agile like a panther and precise like a killer's instinct. The attack, though not lethal but still did damage from smashing faceguards to armor itself with such strength that no human had ever display before, even with years of physical training possible.

And the dragon that she had seen before she disappeared, she wasn't sure whether to consider it an illusion or trick that she conjured to distracted her but the girl had made her a complete fool in that village today and she wasn't going to live it down being humiliated by some little peasant.

That was surely not someone she should estimate, especially considered she wanted to take revenge against the bitch.

_When I get my hands on you wench, you'll be begging for mercy from me when I'm through, taking great pleasure in seeing you suffer next to my brother's once I captured him as well…_She smiled cruelly, thinking of all kinds of torture she could used against her before looking to her men and getting their attention after they stopped panicking from the outrageous storm they've ever seen. She pointed to her captain as he came over and stood and wait for what the princess requested.

"I want you to send word to the Fire Nation and have them post this message out, a full description of the girl to every commanding officer in their post and that if anyone finds that Blue-haired peasant, I want to be inform first and have her arrested and captured. And make sure they show no leniency towards her or anyone who tries to help her!"

_She'll get the same special treatment as my brother, I'll make sure of that. _She stared down below, staring at the water and thinking that if she wanted to catch her prey, she was going to need an elite team, a force that would be nimble and agile, small and prepared in a firm tight circle without having to be held back.

She was going to thank those two crones later for their advice when she had the chances. She then called the captain once more, telling him to inform the helmsman their new courses and then dismissed him again and turned her attention to the rest of the crew. "Everyone listen to me well, if anyone of you find that woman again, I want her brought back to me alive as soon as possible!"

_Because I want to torture and kill her slowly and painfully when I get her…_

* * *

Definition Japanese/English Meanings: 

Hebi-Snake

Yokai-Demon (In a dictionary it's akurei but I used the one from the InuYasha series, but if you like this too let me know)

Yuki-onna-Snow woman (I'll give description of her if anyone wants)

Shijin-Four Guardian Beast (I'll give information on those too.)

Seiryu-Blue Dragon Guardian of the East

Hai-Yes

Okasan-Mother

Otosan-Father

Ryoko-Huntress

Kami-God

Yukatas-informal summer wear

Sensei(s)-teacher/instructor

Bokusen'on- grandfather wizard nettle tree

-San-Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.

Katachi-Shifter

Hanyo-half demon/half human

Asagao-Morning Glory

-Chan-used as a pet name for kids

Futon-bedding

Yogensha-fortuneteller

Obi-belt

Byakko-White Tiger guardian of the West

Suzaku-Red Bird (Phoneix) guardian of the South

Genbu-Black Warrior (Turtle with A Snake ((weird I know but these were the guardians) guardian of the North

Dai-Lord

Yōba-yokai horse

Hime-princess

Akuma kagebara-Devil's shadow rose

Otogibanshi-fairytales

Ningen-humans

Baka-idiot

abazuren'na-bitch


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

It was raining when Iroh went to the river to go fishing. Today was his turn to catch their lunch while Zuko gone off to see if he could find something edible elsewhere.

It had been less than three weeks since he and his nephew had been declared wanted men from the Fire Nation and on the run from them. He didn't know which of the two was worse, the Fire Lord Ozai or Azula, both determined to have them arrest, imprisoned and possibly executed, knowing his brother all too well and his niece following in her father's footsteps.

Never one to spare or show an ounce of mercy on those they saw weak or beneath them, to prove they were superior and dominant over everything and everyone in their path. The Fire Lord was ruthless and hadn't even given second thought to what he done to his son, Zuko, his own flesh and blood three years ago …

But what remains important was that no matter how hard the Fire Nation with a squadron of leading and capable fire soldiers, they manage to elude and slip right from their fingers. Taking to wear disguises and pass themselves off as Earth Kingdom folks, traveling from one village to another without getting caught.

_At this rate, we'll have gone all across the country in little time, with only few stops for a couple days then keep running. But that's not the worst of it; we won't have a chance to buy some souvenirs._ He sighed glum, hoping the rain would end soon and it actual did as he got to the creek.

"How odd, that such a sudden shower then halts without giving much rain to the earth." And he didn't forget the lightning he heard either. He pulled on his beard, wondering how he hadn't sense this coming at all, as if it was not by its own will. And that last thunder didn't exactly sound like any he ever heard, was more like the howl of a monstrous beast in pain but he never heard any animals he seen in his life to release such a terrifying noise.

"Very peculiar indeed…" Oh well a little rain never hurt anybody. He sat down and cast the line out, waiting for a nibble.

He hummed a quiet tune about a girl from Ba-Sing-Se, tapping his fingers on his knee and looked to see if any fish were biting, becoming bored quickly and then saw something float by, round and red, an apple. And then another and more fruits joined them following after.

_It can't be, can it?_ He rubbed his eyes and realizing he was awake and this was no dream, that food was coming down the river.

"Yes! Thank you Agni!" He cried out as he splash in, sloshing loudly and grabbing as much he could before wondering where all of these came from, surely there hadn't been any trees bearing fruits or such, not that he had seen. He followed up the stream and found at the edge a large sack spilling the contents of food in the water.

And not far from it, a young woman, her dark hair spread out and half her body washed up on the shore and lying facedown in the bed.

He hurried over and turn the woman on her back, not seeing any life, and fearing for the worse, quickly clasped his hands together and placed them on her abdomen and pressed down hard, pumping vigorously and kept checking her face for some sign that she was responding to his urgent ministration.

_1-2-3!_ Nothing. He tried again and on the third try he heard her gag, spewing water from her mouth and nose. She sputtered and coughed and her eyes flickered once, staring at him with half shut eyes and turn her head to one side and fell back asleep.

Iroh saw the bruise on her forehead and the shallow cut that had bled on to the sand. He pulled out a handkerchief and dipped it in the water and pressed the clothe on her temple. He saw her wince but didn't move as she lay there and allowed him to clean it up.

_Her breathing seems normal and she appears to be all right except for that bump on her head. If something else had happened, she might have been…_ No, now was not the time to think that! He would ask later after he saw to it that he got her taken care of. He lifted her up, grunting at the extra weight while lugging her bag in one hand and dragging slowly into the woods back to camp.

Zuko was nowhere to be seen though the fire was still burning and the only one there was the ostrich horse they had recently stolen tied to a tree. The beast looked up to see him with someone not his nephew, staring at the two before clawing the dirt with its feet.

Iroh laid her down and removed her sword and placed it with her pack close by. He untied the belt and took off her kimono, having the modesty to leave the undergarment and hang her clothes on a branch to dry out and that she would see where it was when she awoke. Then bought his blanket over and wrap it around to keep her from catching a cold while lying close to the fire. He thought back on the blood he had seen on the ground and wondered if she was hurt anywhere else.

_I think I saw a bush with those leaves that are useful to make strong goo to stop the bleeding and keep from becoming infected. I'll leave her to rest right now and check how she's feeling and maybe later ask about what happened if she isn't traumatized from whatever she experienced_.

He saw her shuddered and twitched but didn't stir from her unease slumber, murmuring words, 'Okasan…Otosan…'

He brushed back her hair, not wanting to touch her contusion should she wake up and patted her head, trying to soothe and calm her from her restless fit.

"Don't worry, it's all right. Just rest little one you're safe now, no one is going to harm you…" He brought another blanket, his nephew's and covered her as she settle back and snuggled in them, now in a more comfortable position and sigh content, a small grin on her face. Iroh smiled, feeling that she was now in relax and went off, certain she would still be sleeping by the time he got back.

* * *

Zuko was having no better luck after searching throughout the entire forest and found nothing but leaves and twigs, his mood darkening and becoming frustrated with each passing second. 

"AAGH!" He shouted and stomp, throwing fireballs against a tree and running his fingers through his semi-grown hair on his scalp, ready to tear them at the roots.

"This is insane, this is not the life I was suppose to lead. I'm a prince dammit and I shouldn't be doing any of this sort!" He didn't exactly forget that he was in exiled and now a wanted fugitive on the run from the Fire Nation, Azula and especially his own father.

_Father…_after three years, everything he done to regain his honor, his own sire would never welcome him back, never. Not as long as he walk this world. He would never be seen as his son but someone who brought disgrace, shame and dishonor upon everyone and doesn't deserve to be alive. He said he had been lucky to been born, the worst scorn he ever received from him, next to the scar on his face where everyone could see and know of Prince Zuko, the dishonorable, the banished heir, the shame of his Nation...

He had told him right before he was banished he had been fortunate to been alive at all. Even in his sleep, those words kept repeating over along with everything else from his childhood to that day in the war room all leading to where he was now and wished that he could make them go away.

He sighed, thinking that if he was going to survive this new life as an outlaw, he might as well try and see how his uncle was doing and hoped he had fared better at catching their food. With luck, he might have caught a small fish and they could try and use it as bait to hook a bigger one. _It might be worth a shot at least… _He again was not so sure how long they would last out here without food until maybe reaching the next town to buy little provisions they could.

He walked back to the camp, seeing the ostrich horse ruffling its feathers, the fire still ablaze and someone lying underneath the blankets and believed it to be his uncle. He looked around to see if there was any fish but saw none where he could see.

"Uncle, you were suppose to bring some lunch and now I see you lazing off while we're both hungry. Wake up now!" No respond. His right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, seeing he ignored him. "Are you even listening, we'll starve if we don't find anything to eat! Uncle!"

He walked over and went to pull the sheets off, ready to give him a good piece of his mind to yell inside his ear.

"Uncle I swear I'll—" He stopped when he saw himself peering at someone that wasn't his uncle but a girl around his age.

Her tan skin had a light gold sheen that radiant and gleamed as if slicked in oil. Her long hair framed around her face and down her back like dark silk. He saw how she could easily draw anyone's attention on her curves that hugged her slender form. Her face was flushed with her lips parted as she sighed deeply in her sleep and made his heart beat faster inside his chest just watching her.

He saw her move slightly, her hands reaching out and searching for the blankets that had covered her recently and finding them gone. Her fingers groping down and ebbing along her barely clothed figure and past her underwear to where her thighs and her legs splayed open before him.

_Oh Agni, please tell me this isn't happening, there's no naked girl lying there, feeling herself and making silent moans that make you want to… ARGH! This can't be real! This has to be a hallucination from being deprived of no food for almost a few days and just ready to go crazy. Yeah that's right it's a dream. A very wonderful looking dream…_

No! He couldn't believe what he had been thinking! This was not like him and was frighten to a degree that he should feel drawn to this woman, this exotic beauty that he didn't have the slightest idea why or how she got here.

_I don't even know who are._ He had to get rid of these thoughts and tell himself that it wasn't real and was now time to wake up. Or close his eyes and count to ten and find his uncle or no one there.

But he was unable of doing what his conscious was shouting and couldn't bring himself to. He was so caught up by this small interaction between him and this sleeping beauty, unaware that his uncle had return to find them like this. Iroh had to keep quiet from announcing his presence and smiled at the sight he saw.

_Well it looks like Zuko is quite taken with this girl, even if he might deny it for now but I can always tease him later after. _He wanting to see how long it would be for his nephew to notice he was there, walked over and crouch down beside him and whispered in his ear, "I don't think she'll appreciate you ogling her like that, not that any of your yelling did the trick to wake her up."

Zuko, surprised when he saw his uncle standing by, stumble back and flushed with embarrassment, wondering how long he had been here and saw the smug grin and teasing look in his eyes.

_Great, uncle's back and I bet he's going to be pestering me with this for the rest of my life like he always does_, but a thought came to him while he tried to fight back the blush that was still burning on his cheeks.

He send a questioning stare from him to the girl then back, putting the pieces together and knew his uncle had some part in this, no doubt about it.

Iroh brought out some leaves and squeezed them into his hands and Zuko stood back up behind him. "Uncle I demand to know who that is and why she is in our camp immediately! Did you bring her here, well I'm waiting?"

Iroh didn't answer as he spread the green sap on her gash and examine the bruise, noticing it was smaller than he remembered and went to check if there were any others on her with the wet blankets tossed aside, "Oh great now we have wet covers to sleep in, hope you're happy about that." Zuko mutter before they notice she was stirring and groaned.

"Oh she's waking up…" They back away and watched her sit up, rubbing her head and feeling where her cut was, hissed and pulled it back and noticing the sticky gunk on her hand. She took a glance around to see she was not in the river anymore but some clearing and that she felt bared and look down and found her clothes missing.

She gape at the sight of her almost nude form and sensing that she might not be alone, pulled the blanket that pool at her feet and held it against her and turned to see two people by her side. An old man with long gray hair and beard, wearing a dark green shirt and trousers and standing beside him was a young man dressed in the same attire and had a scowl on his face.

Iroh could see she was confused and question were running in her mind and not wanting to get her anymore frighten which she was starting to, putting herself, two men and her barely clothed, having no idea how she got here or what happened and possible fearing the worst for her situation. He thought he better do the talking as Zuko wouldn't be much help anyway but didn't say this out loud in fear that he might terrify the girl further.

"Hello there, good to see you're awake and all right. You know this may seem strange to you, well with how you must be thinking but you see we, well that's to say I—" He didn't get the chance to explain as Ryoko did the first thing that came to her instinct. She screamed, "HENTAI!"

Her shriek send all the birds within the forest out of the trees and fly off, the animals that were close by lift their heads and wondering what made that loud sound. Zuko and his uncle had to hold their hands over their ears and lower them slightly, still hearing them ringing from the aftereffect of her shrill screech.

She leapt to her feet, feeling the slight wave of dizziness but ignore it when she stood. Still gripping on to the blanket and picked up her sword and drawing from the sheath in one smooth movement and held it in front of her, forcing them to stay where they were and make no sudden movement.

"Anata wa dara desuka!" Zuko and Iroh blink and looked to each other perplex, _what did she just say?_ They turn back and saw that her gaze remained focus on them and she, wanting to know how she ended up here, winced as pain shot through her body from her head all the way down to her injured side.

_Hadn't been wise to fall from that height after getting struck by that attack. _ _Should have maybe consider that I'd be putting myself at far more risk than I first believed_.

She was starting to remember from when she had the made her escape to the river below and hit her head against the rocks she hadn't seen on impact and was unconscious and upswept by the current.

And now here she was with two total strangers she didn't know but not wanting to take anymore chances after having gone through enough hell for one day and not giving a damn if she had to fight her way through even in the state she was currently in.

Her legs were unsteady as she stood and grit her teeth and braced herself, fighting to keep in control and not let her body yield as she asked once again, "Anata wa dara desuka! Watakushi tada ima shiru de wataskushi Seiryu chikau ishi…!"

This time she couldn't handle the throbbing intensity of the pain; her wounds were shrieking in agony, a sensation that made her want to cry out in anguish. She released the blanket from her clenched fist, a dark crimson stain on its sheet and clutched her side, feeling hot blood seeping through her fingers onto the ground.

* * *

Iroh watched her vain attempt to stay conscious while being alert and on her guard, trying not to show her struggling battle with herself but saw the telltale signs of her will weakening. The grip on her sword was shaking in her trembling grasp, ropes of wet hair hung over her eyes. Sweat and blood mingling together from her forehead and dripping down her jaw and the injury she had had begun to bleed again. 

When he first removed her kimono, he noticed that the fabric had the jagged edge marks on the side and were singed and smelling of faint smoke but didn't seem to been caused by fire. No, a straight through cut, something far worse that he assumed certain could've only be done by one possible person capable of such and dread the worse if she had dared face her.

Now having barely even begun to recover and might have lost a lot of blood and become critical if they didn't try and help before the damage became much severe.

He hoped she would be capable of understanding what he was about to say, staying in position and kept his hands to the side where she could see, letting her know he wasn't going to do anything, let alone attack her.

"Please miss listen I'll explain what happened: I found you by the river barely alive and brought you here after I saw you were hurt. You must believe me that my nephew and I are honorable men and have no intention to harm you. We would never take advantage towards someone such as yourself who seem to look very capable but with what you must have dealt with and those injuries are in need of tending to."

She listened, her eyes still holding doubt and uncertainty but continue to hear out the old man and Zuko stood there motionless watching what was going on from the sideline.

He had been lost from the start when he heard her speak first time and didn't understand much of what she said, spoken in a different tongue though he looked to his uncle, keeping his eyes retain on her at all times.

He saw his attempt to communicate with her, talking slowly for her to grasp what he was trying to say. He thought that if she were to take her eyes off him for one second, he could probably be able to move forward and disarm her, seeing she might not have enough strength left to handle against him.

Yet like his uncle said, he would never do something against a woman, maybe to Azula and a couple others he knew, those were different and his sister the dangerous one of all. But never would he attack someone like her in her condition who must have gone through her own hell from what he could see, keeping her hand over her side but still grasp onto her sword with determination written on her face.

To him, he could see she was some kind of warrior, fighting to the end but knew that this was one battle she would not be able to win.

There was still his belief of honor that he greatly upheld above all in his former life and had left even having a woman who injuries could become fatal if they didn't help her.

He saw her head turn and looking his way and found himself staring deeply into them, memorized by her gaze.

_Her eyes, since when were they so beautiful, so captivating?_ They held a fire of their own that burned and match his very fiery element within those blue depths. Blue flames that flare fiercely into his amber orbs.

They kept their eyes lock on each other, feeling he couldn't tear his from her before she spoke in words that he understood clearly when she uttered, "It's you, you're the one…from my…"

He didn't hear the rest as she fell backwards and Zuko rushing at the last moment to catch her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Ryoko was finding it hard to keep her hold on both her sword and the world that was spinning around her. She was seeing obscure blurs but could still hear the old man when she felt someone else staring and her eyes landed on the other standing there quiet the whole time. 

She had to narrow them to make out from the ivory complexion of his skin, his forest green garments, the very short dark hair he had and those gold eyes that glowed from the depths of his face, taking in the enormous burnt scar marring over the left side.

There was something about that scar and she tried to imagine in her mind his face without it, and with his hair longer and pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a different set of clothes. Once she envisioned this and had the face she was looking for, her eyes went wide, staring with disbelief at him, the image still there. The memory of her dream came back and she could hear that horrid voice, _"Pain and suffering will be your teacher…" _the faint scream as flesh was being burn away by the fist that struck out with flames in his grasp.

_No it can't be but it is! _She dropped her sword, hearing it clang to the ground but couldn't take her eyes from him.

"It's you, you're the one…from my …" She couldn't say anymore, her vision lost all focus, darkness ebbing away her sight and the heaviness in her leg became too unbearable and gave in. She hadn't felt herself touch the earth as she was held by something hard and firm yet secure in a way, being in someone's embrace and didn't get the chance to see who it was, her mind going numb and allowed herself to lay her head on him.

Not knowing why he did and feeling slightly awkward having to hold a woman with almost no clothes in his arm and pressed against his chest, Zuko turn to Iroh behind him, "Uh a little help here would be nice don't you think?"

Iroh would have been amused at his nephew's sudden action but concern and worry overpowered it and he gave him a hand lying her back down, trying to avoid touching her open wounds and he pulled another leaf and mash the goop to stop the bleeding.

Zuko let him do that and walk towards the small fire, setting another branch to keep the flames burning, observing the blazes kindle and flare and he mused in silence.

That girl, there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on exactly. What made her seem distinctively familiar to him? It was almost as if he met her once but hadn't in matter of saying since he never before in his life yet something was gnawing in his head.

Again the words he heard her say before she fainted came back and tried to understand the meaning behind it, what it was suggesting.

"What does that mean?" He heard a grunt and looked behind to see Iroh fetching the other blanket to cover her, having finished tending to her injuries.

He then came over and put his hand on Zuko's shoulder, "I think we better let her rest now and go talk somewhere else for the moment. Hopefully she will be all right but we won't walk too far just in case."

Zuko couldn't help agreeing as he had a few questions that he would like to ask and most of these on her. Iroh seem to have the same thought on his mind, though there was some concern on his face as he took one last look behind to see her calm expression and then followed after his nephew.

* * *

"Did you understand what she meant by 'you're the one' because I didn't get what she was trying to say, do you?" They were walking in the forest, not too far from their camp. Iroh was lost in his own world and hadn't listen to what his nephew had been talking about and Zuko turn to him, annoyed, "Uncle did you not even heard a word I just said?" 

Iroh blinked, hearing he was being asked something, turned and shook his head, "Sorry just that I was thinking to myself, what was the question again?" Zuko had to resist slapping his forehead in frustration and instead took a deep breath and tried to speak as calmly he could, "All right forget it but here's one. Why did she exactly freaked out and what was she trying to say in the first place, I couldn't even understand or make senses of it, heads or tails, let alone what she was speaking in. Sounded pretty much gibberish."

Iroh stroke his beard, remembering earlier what she had been speaking, a lot of it hard to understand or pronounce for his case. Iroh shrugged uncertain himself, "Not so sure but it could possibly mean she's not from around here, a foreigner perhaps. As for your other question, it might have been due to the lost of blood and how she obtain those injuries made her go into a state of shock and well sometimes the severity of the wound takes their toll…"

He stopped, thinking back about what he had noticed when he had use the goop to close the cut and stared at her face to see how she was breathing and noticed the faint glow under her choker. Curious, he unclasps and removed it and saw the mark on her throat.

A long serpent dragon, the markings well elaborate and designed, the celestial beast making its way around the base, circling twice with its scaly body and its head resting above the bandaged binding on her left breast.

He seem surprised to find a tattoo there, one he hadn't seen in the first place and that he could not find words to figure which kind it, having read so many legendary but now was not the time to admire such markings and turn his attention back to what matter.

He pressed two fingers on the side of her neck, searching for her pulse and held it there for ten second and then jerked his hand away and held it to find his digits were somehow scorched but that hadn't been why he pulled back.

When he had touched the mark, it felt nothing like fire, more like as if he had drenched his whole hand in ice water, freezing to a degree and creeping up, pulsing with a strange vibe. He failed to also see that the eyes of the dragon glowing as he removed his hand and headed straight for his nephew, keeping his burnt fingers from sight.

"Uncle what is it, what's the matter?" Zuko said seeing Iroh was staring down at his hand, holding faded marks that slowly disappeared like they never been burnt, just rough callous before turning to his nephew, wondering if he should tell him or not.

"Zuko did you notice by any chance that she has a tattoo around her neck? A dragon circling around her throat and ending right above her left breast?" He pointed to his own to indicate where and Zuko raised an eyebrow, not remembering seeing anything like what he said. "A tattoo, no I didn't see one why? What's the big deal over a mark?"

Iroh sighed, "Never mind." He looked in the direction to where the camp lay and Zuko turn too, also his attention situating on their new problem.

Ok so they had some unknown unconscious stranger with them, now what? He rubbed his temple and look to his uncle for advice on what they were going to have to do.

"So what do we do now, any ideas uncle?" Iroh stroked his beard again, musing on what they should do indeed. For some reason he had only one idea and knew his nephew might not like what he was going to suggest.

_Agni just try and let him listen to me for reason's sake…_

* * *

_Definition Japanese/English Meanings:_

Hebi-Snake

Yokai-Demon (In a dictionary it's akurei but I used the one from the InuYasha series, but if you like this too let me know)

Yuki-onna-Snow woman (I'll give description of her if anyone wants)

Shijin-Four Guardian Beast (I'll give information on those too.)

Seiryu-Blue Dragon Guardian of the East

Hai-Yes

Okasan-Mother

Otosan-Father

Ryoko-Huntress

Kami-God

Yukatas-informal summer wear

Sensei(s)-teacher/instructor

Bokusen'on- grandfather wizard nettle tree

-San-Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.

Katachi-Shifter

Hanyo-half demon/half human

Asagao-Morning Glory

-Chan-used as a pet name for kids

Futon-bedding

Yogensha-fortuneteller

Obi-belt

Byakko-White Tiger guardian of the West

Suzaku-Red Bird (Phoneix) guardian of the South

Genbu-Black Warrior (Turtle with A Snake ((weird I know but these were the guardians) guardian of the North

Dai-Lord

Yōba-yokai horse

Hime-princess

Akuma kagebara-Devil's shadow rose

Otogibanshi-fairytales

Ningen-humans

Baka-idiot

abazuren'na-bitch

Hentai-Pervert

Anata wa dara desuka-Who are you?

Anata wa dara desuka, watakushi tada ima shiru de wataskushi Seiryu chikau ishi- Who are you! I demand to know right now or I swear by Seiryu will

**Blue Kitsune**: If anyone wants to do a fanart for this story, by all means. I would like to see how some would see Katara/Ryoko or any other characters. Please Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Ryoko wasn't certain how long she had been out but even while half conscious, her body had begun to heal itself. She could have this done hours ago when she made a clean break from the fire princess but after going down the river, out cold and waking up with two strangers had been a building point and forced her injuries to bleed again and black out second time.

Now that she sense their presence nowhere near, having gone for a walk she supposed and had given her the moment she needed, taking chance when she was in agony with her wounds.

_Ok first step, breath deep and release… _She inhaled and hissed under her breath, feeling her side burn and tried to ignore the pain when she exhaled and went back to condense her spiritual mediation on her body._ Breath and release…and release…release…_

Using the basics exercise from her everyday training, it took considerate amounts of concentration and willpower for the flow of energy and the blood cells and tissues to combine and repair the damage done and leave no scars on her skin.

_Kuso_! She tried not to think so much about the hot flare of tiny needles pricking her flesh and being stitched and bind together though to undergo it was painful and excruciating. Her brow broke out in a sweat and her body's temperature rise that could have the blanket and everything surrounding her afire if she wasn't holding back and set not to lose her center of mind.

That attack really made a number on her and she had been foolish to think she could get away unscathed when the bolt had been aimed directly for her. If she hadn't evaded that shot at the last second, she might have been killed or fatally wounded.

She recall how it cut the fabric of her cloth and skin so lightning fast, burning the outside as well as the inside. The fire searing its way through her flesh and crimson blood flowing down her side, sticking to her clothes against her skin.

_How much more must I endure with what I've been through, how much pain I must suffer with what has been taken?_ She was coming in and out but couldn't last long without having her thoughts spinning wildly out of control. They lashed out to torture her as she tried to fight the reality she had witness, the horror she seen right before her very eyes. Tears escaped and streaked down her face while remembering what has been destroyed and lost.

Her home, their beloved kingdoms burned to the ground and probably ashes, scattered to the four winds.

None left of its once former glory and beauty, nothing but the memory and a brokenhearted dream.

Her family, friends and the people she loved and cared for, all dying, no one spared from the raging battle, screams rising in the air. Her okasan fighting in the fiery garden inside a deadly ring of fire, '_Live long Ryoko…_' and send to this foreign world alone with no idea how she got here and no one to comfort. Then that princess wench sending her over the edge of the cliff really made her day.

She with her mocking smile of victory, shooting a bolt of lightning at her and laughing as she bellow out in pain. Ryoko tightens her hands into fist, her nails sharpening and penetrating the skin and biting into the flesh of her palm. Her teeth lengthen and her jaws protruded and elongated, smoke flaring through her nostrils.

Her metamorphosis fueled by anger and rage seethe inside increased tenfold and she wishes for nothing more then to ripped both that repugnant smile and woman apart to tiny pieces.

_If I ever have to come across facing her again, I'm going to tear her limb from limb; I'll use her bones as toothpicks and make sure nothing is left or recognizable when I'm through with her. I'll like to see the look on her face when she going up against a real yokai, to feels one's wrath like never before… _

She imagine the princess shaking with unimaginable fear as she attacked and ripped her clothes and skin to shreds, pinning her struggling body underneath with her talons and in her flesh to lie her still.

Her eyes reflect true horror at the demon she'd become, a full monstrous dragon demon opening her jaw wide to reveal the long array of ivory fangs that were ready to end her life. She could almost taste the sweet tangy hot liquid that would swept inside her mouth, her muzzle stain red with her blood and went to bite deep into her throat…

_RYOKO! _Ryoko stopped, _that voice!_ Suddenly the terrified fire princess gone and was standing in a dark abyss with Lady Yuki-onna right in front for her to see. Her hair held in an elaborate coif with jeweled combs holding it in place, wearing a violet silk robe with a gold dragon embroidered. It was the same attire she wore during the banquet when the attack occurred. Before her passing into the underworld…

_Okasan! Is that really you? _Her heart leapt and almost caught in her throat, not sure whether to speak if to diminish this dream but her happiness was short-lived when she saw Yuki-onna staring crestfallen and disappointed and wondering why she look so disgruntle all the same.

_What in Shijin are you thinking, you know better than to be considering such terrible thoughts. I raised and taught you not to be rash and reckless, did all your teaching go to waste? Never in many centuries have I thought to see the day my own daughter would…_her impeccable voice scolding her and Ryoko felt terrible for putting her through this and lowered her head, not wanting to bear disgrace towards her.

Yuki-onna stopped what she was saying and reached out, Ryoko flinch but relax when she stroke her cheek and smooth her mane back, her cool touch sending waves of renew strength through her body and spirit. Yuki-onna held her face to stare at eye level with hers, gazing deeply into her dark mystic orbs, and her voice becoming gentle as she spoke.

_The sacred laws forbid these and we have kept this from happening as it is against our nature to do what we feel towards the humans, even after so long. Though others would disapprove but you are not like them. Whatever you do, don't stoop to their level. It won't help change things to the way they were or bring back those who are gone... _

Ryoko knew that what she said was true yet couldn't control what she had to say, her tears running down her scaly silver cheek and to feel her okasan brush them away.

_I know but I can't help what has happened to you, our home and everyone. How can you be acting so calm when they took you away from us, it wasn't fair and you didn't deserve this!_

She roared, the emptiness in the room echo and again feeling that she shouldn't have at her own dead mother, shamefully turn and dropped her gaze,_ none of us did…_

Yuki-onna nodded, giving her sentiment to her only child, recognize and understood her pain and sorrow. She touch her and Ryoko lift her head to see the unshed tears she had and wanted to rid them like she had done for her, reaching a clawed digit and Yuki-onna grabbed her scaly palm in her pale transparent hands.

_I know that you do but fate overpowers all of us and we have to let our destinies runs its course. We cannot prevent what's written in the stars, so please do not burden yourself like this. _

_What's done is done, it's in the past now and only the future remains uncertain and you must take the road you've decide and follow. _

_The reason I came to you now were to give you warning and my time is short as of now. So please listen and heed my words carefully: In what you must face, whatever you do, do not allow such dangerous thoughts or emotion take full command over you. If you crave such bloodlust, it will only lead to more devastation and destruction in the end._

_Remember never forget who you are my daughter, my Ryoko-chan. _Her okasan turned away and her body was slowly fading before her. _Until we meet again in the afterlife…farewell… _

_Okasan! Wait!_ She called out, her voice coming out a gruff roar but she vanished, leaving her alone in the dark and sadly knew she had to wake up back to the world of the living.

* * *

She open her eyes and saw she was lying next to a bonfire and sense them not too far away, the two men walking back towards camp.

She sat up and stretched, hearing a slight crack but didn't pay any heed, knowing her body had completely healed of all its injuries. Then she covered her mouth, suppressing a yawn and felt it odd and touch around further, feeling scales covering every inch of her face, a semi-long snout and pulled back her hands and stared at the three sharp digit claws they've become. She must have transform while she was asleep, not knowing how it got trigger to be exact but now wasn't the time to figure this out. She knew what could possible happen if the two return and saw her like this then…

_I'm good as dead that pretty much summons it up! Ok don't panic, you have to stay calm and concentrate! _She tried to speed the process, knowing they were drawing near, their footsteps pounding the ground, telling her they were just a few steps from coming. A twig snapped and almost made her start to lose her focus and her heart racing fast in her chest and she had to breath slower and willed her body to change. Their voices became louder and the scrapping of underbrush as they approach.

_Oh Kami, they're here! No gotta keep my thoughts intact and can't risk getting distracted now, I have to change back! Can't let them see me like this, I can't…_

She felt her face convert back to normal, the bone repositioning and skin stretching over to become smooth again, her jaw ache and would be sore for quite a while but that didn't matter. Only her hands were taking longer than expected and she could hear the two coming and quickly hid under the blanket and feign sleep.

They were talking quietly, well the old man was and the other was ranting hotly and pacing angrily when they came. Her sensitive ears picked up what they were saying, mostly hothead's as anyone could and had to be deaf not to. She turned slightly and noticed that he was waving his arms in the air and shouting at the old man.

"…Are you kidding me uncle? You have to be joking with what you're suggesting! The answer is no, we have enough trouble of our own as it is. Especially with Azula after us!" Zuko spat out his sister's name like poison that left a bad taste on his tongue.

Never again would he ever trust that snaking lying witch, not after the last time, he swore to himself after he cut ties with his nation. There was no going back and had to head from hereon then, wherever their path may go and hope to avoid his sister as much as possible. He knew that she with every intention would love to serve his head on a platter to their father rather than come back home alive as a prisoner. "And we don't need to be sidetrack with anything or anyone, is that clear?"

Iroh was about to tell him to calm down and lower his voice when he noticed her sitting up and turning to look towards them. Oh well it was already too late anyways.

He rubbed his temple, hoping that their argument hadn't disturbed her rest and caused her to wake up, though he doubt it and must she have heard everything they've said in the last few minutes. So much for trying to keeping it quiet but with his nephew and stubborn temper, there would be no silent.

Ryoko had heard everything they said and at the mention of the princess's name perked her attention, _Azula? That name sound familiar, I know it but whose?_

She search her memories, trying to recall where she heard it and all of a sudden groan and putting her face in her hands. "Oh don't tell me it's that pyromaniac princess?" She kneads her temple, feeling a throbbing migraine coming on at how the pestering woman had found another way to annoy her by entering her thoughts. "She almost had me burn to a crisp if I hadn't made an escape jumping into the river. I swear that woman is a serious menace to society." She look to see they were both gapping at her with their faces drained of all color and eyes ready to pop out all of a sudden. She stared at them confused, wondering why they were like this, "What, was it something I said?"

"Azula's here!" Zuko shouted, turning around as if expecting said princess to come out and attack. Ryoko tried not to roll her eyes or laugh or do both, watching his reaction was amusing in her view, "Yeah but I don't think she is anymore. She was in the town I had been and chase me all over with her thugs." _And_ _cause a lot of property damage and people getting injured while escaping her goons and her royal high ass, _she silently added and sighed, "Orders me to be taken into custody just because I made an open comment about that speech she made." Ryoko placed her hand under her chin thinking to herself, "I didn't see any problem being honest and open and she had asked for it…" They stood there listening and couldn't believe she hadn't realized that what she did might have been the reason for her arrest.

Shaking her head, she got up and grab the blanket and wrapped it around her, "She's annoying and an egotistic, I'll give you that much. I can think of some other description to fit her but I don't think you want to hear the whole list. To put it shortly, she's a she-demon in princess's clothing." She walked to where her kimono was hanging from the branch and set to tug it down.

Zuko had the _pleasure_ of knowing his sister his whole life and would be able to cover everything Azula was and she had complimented half of them.

She-demon in princess's clothing, the mental imagine of Azula with horns, long fangs and a demon tail sticking out did seem like her but he wasn't going to say that as he still didn't trust her and wasn't going to, not wanting to have the wool pulled over his eyes again.

"Well you're not the only one to go up against her, me and Zuko here had a run in ourselves you see and—" Iroh was interrupted by Zuko who cut him off, knowing what his uncle was thinking.

"For the last time, no! There's no way, no how I'm allowing her to come and that's final. I'm putting my foot down as it is. We don't know anything about this girl and you expect me to believe her story and join us. For all we know whatever she's saying could be rhinoceros dung and is probably working for Azula and lead us into a trap!"

Ryoko turned and place her hands on her hips, frowning and shot a look at him as if he grew a third eye or sprout a second head. "Excuse me, don't talk as if I'm not here! Haven't you listened to a word I said, she tried to arrest and kill me! Does that sound like a start of a perfect partnership to you? No I don't think so! Beside I would never, I repeat never in a million centuries work for her or be hanging with the likes of that abazuren'na!"

She crossed her arms and huffed, "And if you don't want my company then that's fine by me, I'll make my leave, seeing how I don't need yours anyway," And taking one last look in Zuko's direction and glower with a stare that could have froze him where he stood if he was paying any attention to her, "especially you, you baka!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear and turn before he could make any retort.

She went behind the trees and donned the former garments, deciding she would change later after she took a bath to freshen up. The blood had washed out and dirt caked and dried over and there was a large tear on the left side and used her obi to circle twice to cover it. Her kimono would be in need of stitching and a good scrubbing if she planned to ever wear it again.

She could still heard them talking, not taking any notice as she finished getting dressed and tied her sash tightly around her waist and walk over to her pack lying nearby. She hoped there had been anything lost or stolen, knowing whatever possession she had was essential for her survival. Nothing seems missing and pulled it over her shoulder, ready to go before she overheard what Zuko said next with her back to them.

"Hmph, we don't need someone like her anyways uncle, she'll only slow us down. I mean she probably wouldn't last a day in the wilderness and bet you anything couldn't even catch her own food if it was right in front of her face…"

Ryoko stopped in her track, dropping her bag to the ground and making a dull thud. Her eyebrow twitching with each sentence spoken and held a fist, shaking in front of her face, gnashing her fangs and her nails biting in the flesh of her palm. She had to stay calm and keep herself under control, remembering what happened last time in her fit of anger but it became hard as Zuko's words ran inside her head.

_Teme why that little, no good, son of a—I'll show him! _And in less than a second flat, drew a kunai, spinning the dagger around the hook on one finger then grasp by the handle and threw it straight between the two before either had a chance to react after seeing a silvery blur passed in front of their eyes.

Zuko when he saw that the shot was coming at him, zipping at such speed with deadly precision stumbled back like a drunk and hitting the dirt hard and look where it flew from and saw her standing there.

"You should've seen yourself just now. Couldn't see that even if it was right in front of you." Saying almost in the exact manner he did with a slight smile on her face given away, watching him glare fiery daggers at her and had to hold back a snicker at his loss of words.

Zuko jump to his feet and shouted in furious rage, "What the Hell! What are you trying to do woman, kill me!" Then spun ticked to his uncle, pointing at her and yelled, "See I told you we couldn't trust her, just look what she almost done!"

Ryoko rolled her eyes at his last remark and pull a stray bang behind her ear. _Feh! If I did I'd aimed a lot closer than that so be grateful I didn't you miserable spoiled ill-tempered pup!_ She saunters over, ignoring Zuko's hateful glowering and scrutinize through the foliage and held up both her kunai and a rabbit by the ears to behold.

"Here there should be plenty on this one." She tossed it to Iroh and then turn her attention to Zuko, "And as for you, we have an old saying where I come from: cut off a wolf's head and it will bite your arm right off so I watch myself if I were you."

She walked towards him and Zuko back away with each step, retreating until he was against a tree and the rough bark scratched his clothes and she advance further and stop in front of him. He had first thought she was making a ridiculous bluff but when she started advancing towards him and saw the iris darkens and her pupils' dilated, spreading till it was pitch-black.

A warning bell rang inside his head, letting him know she wasn't someone to be reckon with, that it would be like heading directly into a dangerous raging storm, just waiting to consume and drag him down to the darkest depths of her own. Now he had been trapped and cornered like an elephant rat and she, the predator, thinking on what to do with her prey as she edge in, blocking his escape with her body. This was an inconvenient situation he gotten himself into and taking advantage of his slight discomfort she proceed in her advance.

He was a couple inches taller than she but that didn't intimidate her as she lean in, her chest brushing his and her hands running and touching him over. Her fingers graze and pluck at the fabric of his shirt, grabbing the skin itself every now and then and heard the small intake of breath when she made a slight nab on his nipple.

Satisfy with getting a reaction out of him as planned though awed with what emotions she felt fluttering in the pit of her stomach but wasn't certain as to why. She didn't think about it so much and push the thought aside and made calculation on how far she would have to get him for him to go over the edge and surrender to her whim, otherwise he might turn the tables on her, which would be no fun at all in her case.

Time to see if I can really bring this up a notch and get him to pass beyond the point… She smiled inwardly and stood on her toes and tilt her chin upward to peer at him through half shut eyes, seeing how she caught him further off guard with her actions. 

Their faces almost having their lips touch, warm breath mingling and Zuko thought she might try and kiss him. His heart was hammering uncontrollable, his restraints almost loose and going wild and wasn't sure what to do except stare at her.

Her eyes had become light blue once more, the tempest passed and as calm as the sea, shimmers of silver and white swirled and dance around, forming a long snake-like beings that move with grace and agility spiraling faster around the pupil and couldn't take his eyes away from them.

Never had he felt this way before, not for anyone but somehow with her, lost in those memorizing orbs that entrance him and couldn't help but want to taste the mystery of her forbidden fruit. She sense the confusion and uncertainty, watching the many expression cross over but he was giving in and had him right where she wanted and pulled back. Zuko was surprised by her sudden withdraw and not sure whether to be relief or disappoint, wondering why he thought the latter when he shouldn't but was able to breath easier when she did. She smirked and couldn't resist pulling one last trick from her sleeve.

"Let me make one thing clear to you and trust me when I say this," She spoke in a husky tone, her eyes boring into his, grabbing his attention again, "I can do much worse than a wolf if you don't keep your comments to yourself otherwise those will be the last words you're ever going to say, got that!" She hissed and then jabbed two fingers into his chest and turn from him. Zuko blinked and felt pain radiated from the ribs and would find a bruise later. He came back to his senses and realized what she did, having toyed and teased and he had taken the bait and she made a fool out of him. His eyes narrowed as he stared at her back. He would not have some woman who thought she could mess with him and walk without a second thought.

_Who does she think she is, how dare she pull that stunt on me like that and think she can get away with it?_ He grabbed her arm and spun her around to look her straight in the eyes and glared, sparks of static lightning could have been seen passing between them as she with much force directed back at him.

Iroh was watching the two; seeing how this girl had shown off to his nephew, with an almost an alluring temptation and then given him a piece of her mind and now were lock in a staring contest, Zuko still holding her within his grasp and she stared defiling at him. It would have seem passionate the way the two were poised if they were romantically involved but preparing to kill each other or melt their eyes out of the sockets.

He wasn't sure how long this would last but not wanting to have any fists flying, Zuko clenching his, ready to ignited and smoke starting to curl around them. Iroh decided he better intervene before things got really out of control.

"Both of you cease and disseat immediately! There's no need for any of this." He pulled the two apart and stood in between to keep them separated long enough to hear out his advise, "Look the way I see it, we're all up against the Fire Nation and Azula is going to hunt after the three of us, knowing how determination runs in the family." Zuko scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and Iroh continue, "Perhaps if we work together, then our chances of survival will be better matched." Finished with what he said, Iroh walked to the small bonfire and added another log while placing the rabbit on a large stone to be skinned, "Now let's put this squabble aside for the moment and enjoy a nice lunch that miss…"

Ryoko finally thinking it was really pointless to deal with the hotheaded baka anyways, turn to the old man and said politely, "It's Ryoko. My name is Ryoko."

"Ah and what a befitting name for someone as beautiful and talented as yourself. And such a fine throw too you did. I have never seen anyone done before with what you did. Must have taken years to mastered such ability with precise focus and speed, direct to your target."

Ryoko smiled and thanked him, saying it was unnecessary but he insisted and took his compliment to heart, taking an instant liking to the old man. Zuko snorted, believing it was luck that her shot got the rabbit and thought if she had aimed closer, it could have cut off his nose clear from his face and grateful that didn't happen.

Iroh slapped his forehead, "Now where are my manners, I'm forgetting to introduces ourselves. I'm Iroh and standing beside you is my nephew Zuko." Ryoko blinked and saying bluntly, "This annoying, immature, smart mouth is your nephew. I don't see any resemblance between you two, especially in personality where his could dry up a lake with his hot temper."

Zuko shot her a glare while Iroh nodded, stiffening a chuckle seeing how his nephew looked ready to throw fireballs at their new traveling companion. "Well now please sit down you two and lets start cooking this rabbit here, anyone all right with stew then?"

Ryoko and Zuko reluctantly did and sat on the other side of Iroh, not wanting to be anywhere near each other and Zuko watch her closely. She used the hem of her skirt to wipe her blade clean of the blood, dirtying it further and laying it down and look up to find him staring.

"If I were you, I wipe that off." He wasn't getting what she meant and she tapped the bridge on her nose, pointing out. "You got something on you, right there." He touched his and pulled back and found his fingers coated red.

He stared at his digits to her before he heard his uncle speaking, "Zuko the rabbit needs to be cooked and we're low on firewood, would you go and get some more please."

Zuko got up, cursing and muttering as he left. Iroh turn his attention to her and said once he was out of earshot, "Forgive my nephew for his 'behavior' but he's not always like this, I just thought it best for him to blow off some steam than have it around you if that's all right."

Ryoko shrugged brushing it off, not surprised to see the frustrated teen leave, "I seen others worse than him so I'm pretty use to it. You should try and meet my otosan, now he has his moods cause he's a drag—" She stopped and tried to fix it before he noticed the slip, "Being stubborn and temperamental but when he's around okasan, he can be gentle and calm." The moment those words passed her lips and realizing what she just said, hit her harder than she could possibly imagine.

Again the thought that her mother was no longer alive in her world and feared the worst for her father made her inside churn, feeling that she wanted to let it out but couldn't.

Was he even alive, had he survive and was unaware of her disappearance or looking for her as she speaks? She wanted to very much to hope so but from what had been going on, her expectations were running on a thin line.

She gazed at the fire, watching how it kindled and glowed and not wanting to break down again at the memories of everything that was lost, turned her head away, her bangs falling in her face and stared at the ground. Iroh saw the sadness and grief within her eyes though she didn't look at him but knew something must have happened for her to be so lost and silent all of a sudden.

Is she homesick, was she worried about her family? Did something terrible happen to them and gotten separated perhaps? He wanted to ask these questions, concern over the young woman, uncertain how he should confront them seeing that she seem ready to cry.

"Ryoko is something troubling you? Do you want to talk about it?" She didn't answer him and he understood, having dealt with a stubborn nephew half the time with emotional problems. "If you don't want to that's fine but sometimes it's better to discuss and get them off your chest than keep your emotions bottled in. Nothing is ever fixed unless you let your problems be released." Ryoko glance up at him and hearing the wise words he spoke just now, reminded her so much of her mother's own and always open up whenever she could.

Perhaps if she told him about what she was thinking, maybe the burden weighing over her would lift a bit.

"Iroh-san, I…" Before she had a chance to speak, Zuko returned with a bunch of twigs and drop the pile next to them.

"Here, that's should be enough. If you need me I'll be off training." In other words _don't bother coming after me or else!_ "Let me know when lunch is ready." and stalked off again, heading back to practice some firebending drills. Iroh shook his head, giving Ryoko an apologetic regard, "Well his mood will lessen when he's done and his hunger gets the best of him. In the meantime why don't we take the time to get to know each other, how does that sound?"

She smiled faintly, feeling slightly better and found it might be nice to talk with someone, "All right, Iroh-san but you have to go first and tell me about you and your nephew then I'll go and if you have any questions, ask and I'll answer them, deal?"

Iroh nodded, though curious why she added 'san' at the end of his name but began explaining about him and Zuko, their lives from the palace, their home, describing the Fire Nation from their childhood, how Zuko was once a prince, their travels together out on the sea.

He told her almost everything, well actually he did cut out some explicit details from a few that would be too embarrassing and didn't dare make mention yet.

_There's only one that I won't speak of, the one that occurred three years ago, it would be Zuko's story to tell and only if he willing enough to let her know but she might find out sooner or later either way._

She listened and didn't interrupt or ask question until he finished until it was her turn. She didn't dare to make mention for one about who she really was, just bits and pieces and that was it to possible satisfy his curiosity.

No matter how much she wanted to put her full reliance and tell him the real truth, her secret was not to be spoken to among any outsider unless in a life or death situation and was compelled under matter of circumstances. He asked a few times while they cooking lunch, setting the pieces in the pot and stirred it along with the chopped vegetables she bought. The stew was almost to a boil and made their mouths water when they caught the wonderful aroma coming from the kettle.

"Better get Zuko and tell him that the food's ready." Ryoko watched him go, heading in the direction to where his nephew went to go fetch him. While he was gone, she was thinking about what Iroh had told her in the last half hour. He and Zuko were from the Fire Nation, the one Azula mentioned the two fugitives, traitors to the crown and Zuko was a banished exile prince.

She kept wondering why he was cast out of his own kingdom and how they could possible be wanted criminals when his uncle seem so goodhearted and generous and even the hothead, Zuko must be somewhere though buried deep inside underneath his stubborn attitude like his uncle said.

If she could she would have ask for him to clarify but he change the subject and talk about what they had done on the ship for the past three years, playing Pai Sho, music night with the crew, seeing the beautiful sights and the towns or villages to restock supplies and getting all kinds of tea or trinkets for himself that would make the prince infuriated by their constant stops. He told her of a story where he once thought he lost a lotus tile and that the small disk had been in his sleeve the whole time.

She had to giggle at the end of that tale and thought he was kind and sweet, not to mention funny with how he knew to make her feel better with what he said. He reminded her so much of her former sensei, the one that loved to make jokes or tell comical stories after a hard day of training, taking away the stress of her lessons and leaving her with a smile and a chuckle.

"You just like my sensei Iroh-san." He smiled and asked who, which sensei and she realized what she said, thinking she might say too much and to which lead to altering discussion and talking about others that lead them away from the recent conversation.

_I have to be more careful with what I say. I can't let him know anything else than I've already told. Though I can't help but want to but still mustn't under any condition reveal that I really am._

Right now, sitting by the fire she pondered if she should ask where they were planning to go. She had no idea and needed someone who had the vast knowledge and these two were the only ones she could so far count on, having gone all around by sea and despite Zuko with his temper issue, Iroh might oblige to help in anyway possible and enlighten her with directions.

Though she said she would better off on her own, maybe when they reach the next town and then they could go their own separate ways.

She didn't have to wait long as she saw them returning and decided to be of some use and help serve the food, setting the stew into three small bowls, one for each. She handed the bowl to Iroh and Zuko when they took a seat, Iroh giving her thanks while Zuko said nothing but she didn't have to take any from him as she took her own and seeing she had no utensils but her hands and held it to her face and blew to cool.

"Itadakimasu!" She said and sipped it slowly, allowing the hot liquid to pour down her throat. Zuko and Iroh were again confused and shrugged as they too drank down the hot stew, not caring if it burn their tongues as they were use to it plus they were firebenders. The stew had been appetizing, meat still cooked tender and was delicious when they took bites and chew on them, savoring the taste. She was starting to feel eyes on her again and saw Zuko regarding her. She had lost count over how many times he had been doing this since she got here and was almost ready to tell him to go look somewhere else. She took a deep breath and said, "You know it's rude to watch someone while they eat? It makes me feel as if you're making judgments on how I'm eating or better yet my manners, which I don't go around talking about yours."

Zuko scoffed, "Yeah well you don't seem to eat like a peasant with the way you're handling your food like that. If I didn't know better I say you were raised higher than that but then what can I expect when I have yet to figure who you really are. Then again I think I can tell what you are just from your appearance that alone."

She blinked and was surprised to have been caught off guard with what he said. It was true, she had been separated her meat with her fingers, bit by bit, without the aid of a knife and ate with small delicate bites as her mother and advisors taught her.

But her confusion didn't last as it turn to one of anger at the way he insulted her and her custom, trying to keep her emotions at bay and not risk exposing her true nature.

_Remember what okasan said, don't let them overpower you_, _take deep breath now and excuse yourself before you make your situation worse by wanting to strangle that yarou._

She set her bowl down and stood up, turning to Iroh and bowed with her hands clapped together in front of her face, "Arigato Iroh-sama for letting me have lunch with you." And went over to grab a set of clothes and towel from her pack and walked towards the forest.

* * *

They watched her leave, mostly Zuko who couldn't stop and rethink what he just did and had expected a reaction from her but she just smiled and left. Not like it was any of his faults. He picked up another piece and took his time chewing it, the taste suddenly losing flavor and spat it out, the succulent meat was now burnt to a crisp and look like charcoal on the ground.

He had been eating like when he had been living in the palace with his family and even on the ship and though without the aid of a fork and knife at his uses, kept some manners to it by not indulging like a savage glutton. But as he had been about to grab a piece of bread he had seen her hands moving delicately at her food, picking them apart with her slender fingers. Using her forefinger and thumb to move towards her lips in dainty morsels. She didn't eat like some peasant; no it was almost like she had been taught some elegance in royalty.

But her clothes, well he couldn't help the way they show too much of her skin, especially her legs that were crossed at the ankles and her belt had been tied too loosely and could see the bondage under them and hanging open at the chest regions.

_What's her deal? All I say was that she wasn't eating like someone below level and then strolls off._ "Weird girl, she should be grateful I said something nice to her, didn't mean she had to—" He stop as the words came to replay in his mind, _Wait a second! I did not just say what I think I did! Agni help me, I just compliment a peasant girl GAH!_ He tried to shake that thought and went back to his stew, trying to push down the sick fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach and hope not to choke when he swallowed it down fast.

Iroh noticed his nephew's pallid appearance but didn't say anything, figuring that it might be better to let him deal with whatever was making him ail and ate the rest of his dish.

Zuko turn to his uncle after getting his system to settle down but could feel it scathing the inside of him. He wondered if maybe what had been passed between them, knowing they must've traded stories with each other and had to figure what she might have told and see if there was any connection with what he observed.

"What did you talk about exactly, did she tell you anything about herself, like who she was or where she's from?"

Iroh sipping down the last of his food, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then turn to him, thinking back what they talked about. "Hmm, well she did mention she wasn't from around here, that she's from some place else and traveled far from her old home. I think she must've said something about trying to find some old friends or relatives though I doubt that's the case. But listen whatever secrets she has, one must give time and patience for her to open them if she trusts us enough and wishes to let us know as we are not to pry, it's none of our business. Is that understood?"

Zuko didn't say anything after as he helped clean up and put the dishes away and then went off to train again. Iroh heaved a small tired sigh. Ryoko was certainly a mystery as he had seen the way she avoid some topics that had to do with her, about the home she was from, her family. When he asked about her language she told him it was common where she came from and also had been taught to learn other dialect, explaining how she had been able to speak in theirs so fluent. But like he told his nephew, he was going to respect her privacy and let her choose if she wish to let them in on herself.

_When the time is right she might let us know what's really on her mind…_ He yawned and went to lie down, his stomach content with the food they had and took a nap to pass the time before either his nephew or Ryoko were to return. Somehow he figures those two had more to each other than they thought and grinned in his sleep.

* * *

She wasn't heading to the river like they thought she would, no, she had quickly sense a spring nearby, a few minutes of walking to get there and hiked her way through to have a place of privacy where no one was able to disturb her for the time and bathe peacefully.

_Well at least no one to come peeping on me that's for sure!_ She was still pissed as she made to the clearing, "Stupid baka! No good hentai yarou!"

She set down her new clothes and quickly removed her old ones and waded in the water, scrubbing the grime and dirt that was stuck on her and her former garments and had then set out to dry by the rocks. She settled herself in, trying to ease her tension but Zuko kept popping into her mind, along with the words he spoke.

"Hmph that baka prince, what would he know, I swear the nerve of him, 'you sure don't eat like a peasant, then again I think I can tell what you are just from your appearance', how dare he call me that. What an insult!" She submerged under the water then resurfaces and step out, using the towel to dry hastily and then don her new attire.

Her kimono was crystal blue and became lighter at the top and bottom, two identical white dragons crests slithered from her shoulders to her collar. Her hakama was _sashinuki _style traditional gathered at the ankles and produced a flowing 'balloon' effect.

She grabbed the obi lying on the ground, white with splashed of blue-violet and tied the long flowing sash around her waist and the ebony flat pointed ankle-high boots, just her size.

She pulled on her gauntlet wristbands that reached to her elbows and then sat down, staring at the water, trying to put her mind at ease.

She found a flat pebble and threw it, seeing the stone skip a couple times before sinking in. She saw the ripples expand and the circles wider then the surface becoming smooth again and her reflection staring back at her. She gaze at it then blink and found the person peering back was one when she was young, fourteen and a half springs and suddenly remembered the time when she had been sitting in her family's garden, under the large sakura tree waiting for her otosan, singing a tune she made up a few days ago.

"Now how did that go again?" She closed her eyes and hummed, the lyrics slowly coming into her mind...

* * *

_In the mountain,_

_In the wind,_

_In the forest,_

_In the spring,_

_Where are you Seiryu?_

_With Suzaka, Byakko and Genbu._

_Yuki-onna will wait until you come,_

_I will wait alone until you come Seiryu please return._

_She was given a message to come after everyone had fallen asleep and wondered what it could be that he summoned her this late in the evening._

_She tried to pass the time by creating a small orb of water over the surface, making small intricate movements, the orb spiraling into a snake and around her wrist, snaking up her arm up and down. It wasn't until she sensed someone's presence that made her dropped it and turned to see the figure approaching._

_In his daiyokai form, a powerful dragon with scales of azure blue and eyes that reflect fire, ice, and any element he desires._

_Ryoko bowed respectively, her forehead touching the ground, "Ohayo otosan welcome back." _

_He said nothing but saw that he was shifting to his other form as he walked over and took a seat beside her. She waited, knowing that what he had to say would be important and had to stay quiet to hear every word he spoke. Her father and lord of the Eastern kingdom, a giant towering over six feet with long dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and reaching his lower back. His armadillo rim-like armor ran across_ _his chest and around his shoulder, the blue and white kimono, a new fashion from the mainland they've had imported recently from the southern reign. _

"_Tell me Ryoko, has your mentors taught you yet about the seishuku?" She did, remembering that they were the constellations for each of the four sacred Shijin of the many who had descended eons ago blessed by another legendary being though she did not know its name. She didn't know why they were but she obeyed and told him, "Hai, Kazuma sensei said there were seven for each ancestors, for Genbu's, for Byakko's, for Suzaka's, and for yours, otosan." She smiled, knowing her father would be please to know she remembered. _

"_Do you know what our families' seven seishuku are?" She bit her lip trying to think and shook her head, knowing she did not, "No, we were studying Byakko's after Genbu's and our next lesson was to be on Suzaka's—" Her father turn his solemn face to her and she lowered her eyes, feeling she might have offended him in some way. He stood up, the swishing of his kimono flowing in the wind and heard him speak in a serious manner._

"_I'll inform Kazuma to switch lessons, you need to be learning this soon and start your training, do you know why it's essential for you to learn and understand about the seishuku?" Again she had no idea and he look up to the sky where the stars were shining brightly above, "With the seven constellation, they contain a rare power for those within the branch of each our families. _

"_Byakko the white tiger and guardian of the West grant those within his descendants. Suzaku the red phoenix and guardian of the South grant those within her descendants. Genbu the black turtle serpent and guardian of the North, he grants those within his reptilian descendants. And we…" He waited as she said almost timidly, "Seiryu, the blue dragon and guardian of the East and you grant those within our descendants." _

_She followed her father's gaze to the constellations, finding theirs as her father pointed out each and every one of them. "Su Boshi, Ami Boshi, Tomo Boshi, Soi Boshi, Nakago Boshi, Ashitare Boshi, and Mi Boshi. Those are the names of the seishuku we have and the source to our own capability. Remember, we draw from them certain energy to give us ten-fold our power as time goes by." He point to her heart and she stared down at it as he continues. _

"_The chi in our bodies is the principal key that hold the seven _**_Celestial_**_gates and to help combine the seishuku so that we may use the elements around us. There are more but it will take a few more centuries to learn them. Do you realize why I am telling you this and see how significant they are to us and our kind?" He then turn and started heading for the manor, "Tomorrow your training will resume but only with that you must pay close attention to everything you're told. You will be practice the exercise of the seishuku, each one until you mastered all seven, is that clear?"_

_She was about to say she did, understanding what she must do when a new voice was calling out her name, interrupting her focus and feeling the clearing and her father disappearing from her sight._

"_Ryoko, Ryoko."_

* * *

"Ryoko, Ryoko…." Ryoko opened her eyes, her voice still humming the song and stopped and stood up as Iroh came through the trees, calling out her name and saw her, "Ah there you are? I was looking everywhere for you. I see you took your time, finding a nice spring." She turned her attention above them, the now setting sun crimson red and the sky a gold blend with shades of light pink and orange.

How long had she been out? Had she been so long in her memory that she had forgot the time? As if reading her mind, he said, "I woke up and saw Zuko return. He said it was time to head on for the next town so I decided to go find you." She blushed and gathering her dried clothes and walked beside him back together. They made it back to camp, finding Zuko still packing up.

"Zuko we're back. We can go when you're ready." Iroh called out to his nephew who didn't turn around but grumbled, "About time you show up..."

He sighed and turn to Ryoko, "It's all right, don't pay any heed to what he said." Ryoko didn't as she walked passed Zuko, not even giving him a hello as she went to fetch her bag.

Her back turn, searching through her pouch and getting out two blue beads and sliding them on the long strands in front of her face and used a ribbon to pull the rest up in a high ponytail. She slides the gilded gold armbands on her bicep, two matching pair of dragons; one encrusted with sapphires for eyes, the other with emeralds.

Finally when she finished she turn and saw Zuko was staring questioning at her attire, "What in the world is that you're wearing pray tell?"

She crossed her arms, seeing nothing wrong with how she was dressed although knowing that it was probably going to attract attention on her, "What, it's not like it's any different where I come from, it's just a unlike the style your wearing, plus it much comfortable and more suitable for me on travel." She spun on one foot and trying to see how his face was as she showed off, teasing to get some reaction from him, "Like it Zuko?"

Like it, Zuko had to keep his jaw from sliding open and turn his eyes away before she could realize that he was gawking at her ensemble. Her blue kimono and pants were clearly not from around here and could tell that nobody in any of the four countries would be wearing that to be sure. She could have pass for an exotic princess joining the seraglio. Every man would have their eyes glued on her and suddenly felt a burning fury inside, thinking how men would drool at the sight of her, their eyes hinting with lust, starving like ravenous wolfbats after fresh blood.

Iroh came and gave his stun nephew a pat on his shoulder, "Actually I don't think it looks that bad, in fact perhaps we should consider getting new clothes don't you agree? Tell me, where exactly did you get those pants, I find them very interesting, especially how it gathers right at the ankles like so." Ryoko told him they were called _sashinuki, _whatever that was. "I see I'll have to remember that." He turn to Zuko who still seem to be in a daze and waved a hand over his face, shaking his shoulder for effect, "Come on we best get going if we want to reach the next town before nightfall."

"I have to agree with your oji-san." Ryoko slide her sheath onto her obi and turn to them, "We have to get moving then if we're going to be heading to some place for safety before Azula, that crazy sister of yours finds us."

When he heard the mentioned of his sister, Zuko snapped out of his state and turn to his uncle, "You told!" Iroh shrugged, not seeing how big the deal it was for her to know about their family, even the few eccentric ones like Azula herself. "I told her some things that I thought she should know about after all she's accompanying us only for a short while and you know heed a few warnings."

"Yeah well it better not be everything!" Ryoko stared at the pair questionable, what did he mean 'not everything'. Sure she knew Iroh must have kept some to himself, about him and Zuko but she wasn't going to start by inquiring them not while they still had to get going.

I might be wrong about Azula still not here and I don't think now is the time for us to argue over some petty things, if I need to know more, I'll find out some other time.

"Don't worry I don't do blackmail on people I meet the first time or anyone I come in contact with. That's against the Bushido code and those who dare to resort that are lower than dirt in my book but never break my word of honor to my own self. I've seen plenty and those who did, well let's just leave it that they're weren't so fortunate when I dealt with them." Zuko taken aback by her words but didn't show it as he and Iroh went to grab what they had and got ready to go, jumping on the ostrich horse and Ryoko followed them on foot.

* * *

_Definition Japanese/English Meanings:_

Hebi-Snake

Yokai-Demon (In a dictionary it's akurei but I used the one from the InuYasha series, but if you like this too let me know)

Yuki-onna-Snow woman (I'll give description of her if anyone wants)

Shijin-Four Guardian Beast (I'll give information on those too.)

Seiryu-Blue Dragon Guardian of the East

Hai-Yes

Okasan-Mother

Otosan-Father

Ryoko-Huntress

Kami-God

Yukatas-informal summer wear

Sensei(s)-teacher/instructor

Bokusen'on- grandfather wizard nettle tree

-San-Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.

Katachi-Shifter

Hanyo-half demon/half human

Asagao-Morning Glory

-Chan-used as a pet name for kids

Futon-bedding

Yogensha-fortuneteller

Obi-belt

Byakko-White Tiger guardian of the West

Suzaku-Red Bird (Phoneix) guardian of the South

Genbu-Black Warrior (Turtle with A Snake ((weird I know but these were the guardians) guardian of the North

Dai-Lord

Yōba-yokai horse

Hime-princess

Akuma kagebara-Devil's shadow rose

Otogibanshi-fairytales

Ningen-humans

Baka-idiot

abazuren'na-bitch

Hentai-Pervert

Anata wa dara desuka-Who are you?

Anata wa dara desuka, watakushi tada ima shiru de wataskushi Seiryu chikau ishi- Who are you! I demand to know right now or I swear by Seiryu will

Kuso-Shit! OW! (A lot of meanings can go with this but you get the picture)

Yarou-bastard

**Blue Kitsune**: If anyone wants to do a fanart for this story, by all means. I would like to see how some would see Katara/Ryoko or any other characters. Please Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

The stars hadn't even appeared when they made their way to a remote town but was getting dark as they tried to find shelter to provided three tired souls.

Ryoko wasn't like the others and was too busy staring at everything and everyone around with curiosity, noticing many similarities like the last village only finding some had more on sale at reasonable bargains, people not throwing suspicious glances their way and felt more at ease than she did last time.

At least there wasn't any sign of that princess marching in with her soldiers but had to keep a close watch out for and warn the others if that happens. Sure she only had become recently acquaint with them but as Iroh said the best chance of surviving was working together.

Well for now before they would head off on their own, not sure how long that will be when it did come around for them to go on different paths? She tried not to think too much on it.

Zuko and Iroh went to go find a tavern while Ryoko went to check the few remaining stands open, seeing what kinds they had on stock and saw how Iroh was gazing at a set of teakettles and packets of tea with longing before following after his nephew in which Ryoko hadn't miss the look in his eyes.

_He does deserve something after what he did even though we barely known each other for a short while,_ she heading for the stand that was selling the tea and bought a few, picking ones she thought might be good and spending about as much to maybe last a few weeks.

_I'll buy some ginseng to perk his spirits that seems to be his favorite_. She obtains her purchase and went to go find the others. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw what she got for him.

* * *

They finally found an inn where they could stay for the night. The smell of smoke, sweat and many human odors stung her nostril and had to resist cupping her hands over her nose and breathing through her mouth trying to bypass the retched stench.

How could human stand it, don't they care about their hygiene just to take a bath maybe oh say a few times at least for their lifetime, she felt she was going to be sick and her stomach twisted and wanted to rush back outside and breath the air that was much clearer than this. Kami, she would rather sleep on the roof than inside here.

Iroh having seen her discomfort reach out and pat her on the back, trying to reassure her that everything would work out and that he was with her. Her shoulders had tense but then relax, her muscles loosen and giving Iroh her thanks for helping then went to join Zuko who was talking to the owner for two rooms, one for him and his uncle, the other for her.

It would cost six coppers each, a total of eighteen and Zuko and Iroh had not much money to spend, counting that what they had would be lasting for maybe a couple days and needed for food and shelter but now with her seem to cause a dent in expenses.

Ryoko seeing how there seem to been a problem, went and pulled out one gold chucks, holding it between her fingers for the man to see, his eyes following the glint of the gold when she moved it.

"Tell you what, I'll give you this and promise to add another as a bonus in exchange for your word of silence and no disturbances, do we have a deal?" They were surprised as Ryoko laid the gold on the counter and the man took it, weighing the chuck then stuffed in his pocket and went to show them their rooms. One that was big enough to accommodate the two men and Ryoko's was right next-door to theirs.

Once in her room, she decided she better hide her valuables, not knowing to really trust if the innkeeper wouldn't mind sneaking in and rob her blind while she was gone. Rumors about how mortal tend to go inside most of the demon's secret hidden hordes and steal their belonging. That was why they kept their treasure with special seals and incantation that allow no one other than a demon to detect it.

She searched her pockets and found a tiny leather pouch that was the comparable size of a locket but could hold up a horde of treasures and stuff everything, her money, jewels, anything of rare value, personal belongings and worldly possession inside and hung the small contraption around her neck and tuck it underneath her kimono.

She met the others outside and they went back downstairs to have a late supper. They found an empty table in the corner of the room and a waitress came over and placed three lukewarm soups and a pitcher of ale with three glasses.

"Could we have some tea if you be so kind?" Iroh asked but she was already gone, heading back to attend her other customers not hearing what he request. The inn was loud and rowdy but they didn't seem to mind and surely wouldn't want to eat alone within the strange company that surrounded them.

"Well it's certainly a fine evening tonight isn't it?" Iroh said, trying to break the silence. Ryoko looked up from her soup, not really in the mood for eating after seeing how watery the noodles were and how stale the ale tasted. Zuko pretty much thinking along the same line, not wanting to touch this slop and push his bowl to the side and took small gradual sips of his drink, trying not to gag on the first try.

"Yeah it looks like we're in luck to find such a nice accommodation and have a warm meal, don't you agree?" His nephew grunted and Iroh tried to lighten them with a story just to lift their spirits. Zuko didn't pay much attention to what he was saying as he kept having this awed sense they were being watched. He turn slightly, his eyes roaming about the room, keeping his left half hidden so no one could see his profile too well. He and his uncle were still wanted men but he wasn't sure how fast news spread especially in these parts of the Earth kingdom territory.

Not much from the bar, just some large brawny fellows laughing drunkenly and at the tables were about the same with some whispering in conversation that he couldn't hear but saw that they weren't the ones that he was getting on the edge.

The hairs on the back of his neck were standing but he didn't dare voice out to his uncle or Ryoko that someone was observing them,  
probably somewhere in the shadows. Beside it sounded half ridiculous and who would believe it anyways?

* * *

Ryoko sensed a strange aura the moment she sat down, detecting one that was not a mortal's but familiar and knew exactly what that scent was.

Yokai. There's a yokai presence, she wasn't sure where and couldn't pinpoint its location not while too much distraction was surrounding her and the smells and sound clouding her senses. It was somewhere in the perimeter, close by perhaps.

She became aware she should be on her guard, knowing that sometimes yokais never like others inside their own territory and tend to become dangerous. She heard about those going rogue and heading out to cause havoc in this realm, leaving behind unexplainable deaths and mysterious disappearances among the mortals.

It wasn't long before some became uncontrollable and the Shijin sending their most elite taijiya with precise orders to hunt down and eliminated their quarry.

It was all standard procedure as part to the Bushido she took to becoming one herself and gone on a few missions for almost a year. She knew everything she needed on pursuing her target, seeking the information about who or what she was up against, extract their weaknesses and use against them and have disposed by any means necessary.

She could hear inside her head the pounding of a heartbeat pulsing in fast rhythm, a predator closing in on a prey, heading in for the kill. Aching for blood and slaughter.

Her hand moved underneath the table to her sword and grasps its' hilt, using her eyes to glance for any signs of the demon antagonist.

The intruder stopped, becoming mindful and was measuring her strength and position the same she had been doing. She kept still, her grip on her blade tighten and waiting but surprised when it done nothing to strike out and suddenly disappear, the scent still lingering in the room.

She thought that was odd and most unusual because yokai would have stay or initiate a challenge than flee yet she calculated there was something going on and wondering what she was dealing with. No yokai would just let them be known and leave without doing anything. Something was definitely up.

She felt another approach and this time moving towards them. Her hand moving over her sword only to realize that this was a different scent she detected, two humans, both male, possible between late twenties, early thirties. Humans, not yokais.

Somehow seeing that it wasn't the yokai she perceived earlier and these mortals were as harmless as pups, she dropped her hand from the handle and saw their shadowy forms loom over their table.

"Well lookie here, new folk come to town and who's this sitting here all quiet? Hey pretty lady, now come on don't be shy? We ain't gonna harm you?" She pretended not to listen and found the scuff grain in the wood far more intriguing than whatever lines the buffoon was trying to sugarcoat her with.

_Just let them realize I'm not interest and go somewhere else, I beg of you to get rid of these ton'mas_ _now! _Nothing happen and she silently cursed her ancestors for letting them toy with her far too long for their petty amusement.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you turn so I can get a good look at you? Maybe we can get to know each other better and have a fun time instead of hanging with a fat old geezer or scar face over there, what do you say?" Ryoko felt his face brush close to hers; his breath reeked of alcohol and was unpleasantly warm upon her cheek. He moved to kiss her, but she deftly edged away from him at the last minute. The man was caught off slightly by her rebuff but try to maneuver again, approaching at a different angle.

Iroh and Zuko also seem to not like this jerk and Iroh try to settle the matter by seeing to speak reason, "Gentlemen I don't believe she wants to be disturb so if you would please be so kind to leave, I'm sure we—" But the man grabbed her arm and spun her around to have her stare into two pairs of bloodshot eyes, looking very stupidly down her chest, leering, "Well you got a nice set there don't you and I bet those two had a real good time didn't they?"

His friend laughed and Zuko, his face turning red and jumped to his feet, ready to give the bastard a good taste of his fist as he reached out to touch her left breast. Ryoko's hand cut him off, "Not so fast…." She purred, smiled coyly.

Oh no he seen that look in her eye before, Zuko watched her hand traveled up the man's thigh and his eyes grew vacant with lust and thought that she enjoyed feeling him and his grin widens, "Well now looks like we're going to know each other just fine. How about you and I ditch this place and—" That was when she grabbed his crotch and clutched them in a vise grip, threatening to crush his genitals and squishes them into pulp.

"Hey lemme go, let me AHHH!!!!!!!" She squeezed harder and twisted him around and pressed his face down into her bowl, soup sloshing out on the table and Zuko and Iroh had to back away to keep from the thrashing hands that tried to push up but she held him down still, amazed she was strong to hold down a full grown guy.

They almost pitied the drunken fool but knew it was his damn fault for what he did, touching her and couldn't feel anything for the guy any less with what Zuko thought.

They watched as she held him for a minute before pulling his head back, sputtering and gasping for air and soup dripping down his hair and into his eyes. She flipped him on his back and grabbed his neck in a strangling grasp, applying pressure to let him know she wasn't in the mood. She bend over to whisper in the shell of his ear and allowed her voice to change, to deepen, to resonate with the fullness of her demonic legacy for him to hear even in the darkest of his mind where forever she would haunt his sleep.

"Now you listen and you'll better pay close attention cause I'm only gonna say this once. Don't you dare pull another goddamn stunt like that ever again you disgusting hentai. If you do I will see to it that you will never bare children in this life or the next. Because I'll hunt you down like the filthy scum you are and personally castrate you on where you stand, taking my sweet time in torturing you if you don't leave this inn immediately, is that clear or do you want me to repeat myself?"

He shook his head and Ryoko threw him straight into his friend, watching them topple over and stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "Leave before I change my mind." She said in a near threatening tone and watch them scramble to their feet, having not to be told twice and ran the hell out of there, pushing each other to get through the door.

She noticed that her action had drawn attention and feeling that she should do something and picked up her glass and look towards the barkeep.

"Drinks on me!" The men hooted and Zuko slipped back into his seat and slapped his head on the table, trying to hide his face when he heard the wolf whistle and catcall at their table and hope that he could just ignore it long enough to slip away. The bar became louder as more drinks were being served and Ryoko sat down, pushing her contaminated soup away, not wanting to ever see or taste another egg drop soup in her life.

"Well you certainly know how to show them you're not someone to be messed with, I'm impress." Ryoko turn and saw standing behind her a young woman, probably in her early twenties with short black hair and big doe eyes taking a seat next to her. "I've never seen those two run that fast in all my life, what did you say?"

"I told them to take a hike if they didn't want me to hack off their testicles and use them for a set of Surujin." Zuko spewed his drink, choking and hitting his chest repeatedly and Iroh casually wiped off his spit-covered face with his napkin. Ryoko saw the surprised and shock written on her face, "You said that? Wow and I never thought I see the day that someone would, you have guts."

She flicked her hair to brush her ponytail back, "Thanks but I what I really said was for them to get out and drop dead." She took a long swallow, the ale still bitter but it was the only thing she could hold down.

"Those bastards gonna have it coming I'm swear, thinking they could ogle and cope a feel and not consider the dire consequences to know who they're dealing with. A woman got to stand her ground and not let some pigheaded perverts have the nerve to do such a thing. Disgusting. Hopefully he'll remember what I said."

_Although I doubt they will…_She thought sourly, already regretting her decision and drank more of her liquor. She set her glass down and turn to the woman, "Sometimes you gotta teach them a lesson and knock some sense into their heads." She punched her fist into her palm to prove her point across to anyone who had ideas and got the picture.

The woman nodded, wholly agreeing with what she said, "Those two can be total pricks I can tell you that much." She took a sip and set it in front of her and extends her hand out, "I'm Sai. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." Ryoko stared at it before taking in her own and pump it up and down, though unaccustomed after having been taught formal manners and traditions but couldn't risk blowing her cover.

"Yeah same here thanks. Name's Ryoko." Sai raised an eyebrow, "It means 'huntress'."

"Ah, how fascinating." She saw the sword strapped to her side, "So does that make you a hunter in a way, is that what you do for a living? What do you hunt exactly?" Ryoko shrugged, feeling that she was being asked too many questions for her liking and from so many strangers she met, "You could say that but I don't think some would really consider it otherwise. My line of work is, well a bit…different than you would imagine and probably be too hard to explain really. I'm retire sort of, it just became too complicated."

"Oh I see…" Sai turn to Zuko and Iroh, "And you two, are you three traveling together?"

"No, we just met and passing through and decided to take a break before tomorrow. Tomorrow we split off and head in our own direction." Zuko said nonchalant but he was thinking back on what Ryoko said and turn to look her way. What had she meant by her line of work? What kind of job did she do exactly? Something about saying she was a hunter had him unease.

Iroh clear his throat, catching everyone's attention, "So tell us, those men, the ones who bothered miss Ryoko, you know them by chances?"

Sai rolled her eyes, "Of course everyone does who wouldn't, what those immature jerks do sometimes are by far too much of a troubling bunch but the worse is what they do at times that go way too far."

Zuko turn his attention and looks at her questioning, "What do they do worse than getting drunk and hitting on girls they meet at bars? Go yowling with the bearded cats and hope someone throws an iron pot at their heads to get them to shut up?" He said and Ryoko had to find the idea humorous of the two disgusting pigs badly singing and lean back in her chair on its back legs, her arms behind her head.

Sai sighed, "You would think that but somehow you don't know the truth that well, you're far from that. They're the town's hooligans. Four tight pairs the bunch, always making mischief to some person or I really shouldn't say it, more like bully half the time, at least they did until…" Sai stopped, feeling as if she spoke too much and Ryoko raised an eyebrow, wondering why she didn't finish, "Until what?"

Before Sai had a chance, a loud thunderous roar came from outside, its cry enough to shake the tinkering glasses from their counters and made the brawl and chatter ceased and everyone becoming suddenly still, paralyzed by fear and shuddering in their corners as they huddled together until the noise stop.

Iroh and Zuko had never heard such a terrifying screech and could tell the people in the room were deaden with fright, the atmosphere heavy with laden fear and not wanting to make any sudden movement in case the beast would suddenly come in and attack.

Everyone but Ryoko who tilt her chair upright, the noise drawing attention to them again and heard a few muttering in the distance and Iroh asked, "What was that Sai?" They turn to see her eyes wide and standing up quickly, knocking the table and her glass fell to the ground, shattering to a thousand pieces.

"I- I must be leaving now, father will be wanting me home now as it's late. I'm sorry I can't stay long. Goodnight!" She said and hurried out of the inn before anyone could stop her. Ryoko stared to where Sai exit, the sound of that shriek had come from outside yet felt that had been the same yokai she had sense in here.

That roar, she recognized that anywhere and had seen few of those creatures roaming the wilderness of the western territory. She whispered one word under her breath.

"Bakeneko…"

* * *

It didn't take long for Zuko and Iroh to call it a night and headed upstairs to get some rest for an early start in the morning. Ryoko slipped into hers, locking the door behind and pacing in silence while every once in a while glancing outside her window from time to time. She saw the quartering moon peering through the sills, and hadn't bothered to light a candle or fire in the room. Everything was pitch black. But she didn't need it as she could see through the darkest room and know her way around.

"That was no ordinary howl and I know it's directing its anger towards this town but why?" She kept circling, almost to make a hole through the floor and then finally stop when she reached a decision. "There's only one way I'm going to get at the bottom of this."

She went and pulled from her pack a Blackwood chest with intricate dragons carvings chiseled along its' side.

"I know I swore never do this again but I fear I have no choice…" She opens the box, staring what lay inside and took it out, holding it to the faint light. The gleam of the ruby scales brought to life by the flames dancing across the surface to show the finely carved craftsmanship, her fingers touching every inch, running her hand smoothly over the long snout that protrude in front, customized to hold a gas mask within when placed over her face.

Every single detail flawless and the gold outlining around the eyes, the flaring nostrils and mouth, polished to shine with such beauty and striking terror at the same time. The mask had its lips pulled back in a terrorizing grin, a devil's smile, revealing the glistening razor pointed fangs and the sharp and deadly horns jutted out from its forehead.

She saw that this had been carved after her father's own image, a mirror replica of the taiyoukai Seiryu. The coloring and markings were the only alterations and thought it made the face more fearsome and terrifying in both the lighting and shadow.

Feeling every inch by touch, recalling how many times she pull this mask on, the memories of heading out along with her other comrades to take care of business, battling and dissipating the scoundrels under her lord's request or bring them to be judged by the Shijin high council and executed.

She lifts it towards her face and felt it fit perfectly and again was awe of wearing such a face not her own. It had felt strange when she first wore it in the beginning but now became use to it as she slipped this on frequently in the past. The awareness and sly manner she experience, seeing differently through eyes not her own but one she was to become.

She knew this would serve her purpose like it always done and prepare for whatever she was to face when tracking whatever prey she seek.

"No." She took it off and turns it around to stare into the empty sockets and trace her finger around them and smiled, "It will be yours…just like it always had."

* * *

The town became quiet as everyone headed home, shopkeepers closing stands and packing up, and families were tucking their little ones to bed. One by one the flames of oil lamps were extinguish, putting an end to their day and wait for the rising of the sun to start over.

Everyone but one was still up past the hour, using the night as the guardian for cover and the silence as the guide to lead wherever sound would be heard, moving steadily and stealthily with the reflexes of a cat, jumping from roof to roof, running with silent steps as it made its way.

A warrior on a single-minded mission slipped through the darkness and stared at the vicinity below.

The red dragon's mask stood out when the light was shone but stayed away from the illuminating moon and remains camouflaged in the shadows.

Dressed entirely in black with the exception of the red padded armor plated on the shoulders, elbows, across the abdomen and knees, a tiny Chinese dragon emblem stitched over the left breast. The kurokote were intact and concealed by the long sleeves and the sword hanging sheathed onto the red sash around the waist. Smiling behind the mask as the masked figure slowly watches for any signs of the target it was searching for.

Just like old times… 

The Red Dragon could sense its target approaching, already in the village and kept proceeding, being careful not to be seen or heard. The scent heading towards an alley and followed after the trail and was surprised though it wasn't written on its face to see the two men from the inn down there, a dozen bottles littered around them.

_Why did the scent lead me here?_ The Red Dragon heard the two speak, their words completely slurred.

"Cann yu be-leave that bit-ach? Like whoo does sshe think sshe iss?" It was the one that had his face stuffed in the egg-drop soup, talking to his other friend from the tavern after taking another swing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Sstupid whore! Bet sshe wasn't getting e-nough from that sscar face and old fart, think tthey're p-poking her right now?"

The Red Dragon listen to the two laugh and had to resist turning those two into mincemeat. _I have far more important business to tend rather than listen to these drunken butas. This is a complete waste of time. _

The Red Dragon was getting ready to leave when there in the shadows out step a young woman, long black hair billowing in the wind and the Dragon's eyes widen.

"Hey there whatcha you doing here!" The two greeted drunkenly, waving and grinning stupid.

_Indeed what is she doing here meeting those two, last time she said she was heading home, _then realized the smell became much stronger and was coming from her! The Red Dragon could feel the demonic aura around Sai's body. Sai was the yokai!

"Hello I see you both are getting drunk!" She spoke in a voice dripping with sweet sticky venom that the two couldn't tell in their intoxicated state.

_This is certainly strange, why would she be the yokai?_ The Red Dragon could feel the dark energy radiating with anger and hatred. It was then a powerful force, a paralysis shield to keep those around and already felt some of its' limbs froze. The two down there got the full blow and were panicking crying out, "Hey I can't feel my legs."

"Neither can I, my arms can't move either!" The Red Dragon focus most of the energy, trying to hold the binding off as long as possible. The Red Dragon saw Sai with a cruel smile on her lips.

"Sai, Sai what's going on, why are you still able to move?" One asked as they watched her approach the two helpless. She still had that cold smile on her face and she said, "Why, why am I still able to move, you pathetic bastards. You still haven't figured it but then again, your other friends didn't either when I took care of them." The Red Dragon saw that this wasn't good and was battling against the paralysis but it was getting stronger as the yokai's power was growing. The Red Dragon then turn its attention to the sky.

The constellation of Amefuri Boshi was out, shedding its net that grants the cat demon to use her full power.

_Damn it I'm not going to be able to make it unless…_ The Red Dragon bend back its arm, activating the hidden spring and the retractable dagger pop out and thrust it straight at the other arm. The pain and blood spurt and cause the body to react instantly, the enchantment worn off and finally able to move again.

Sai was already changing, her body shifting into that of the bakeneko and could sense the bloodthirsty hunger coming. _I got to stop her fast._ The Red Dragon quickly jumps down from the ceiling hitting the ground behind her.

The bakeneko Sai spun, sensing the intruder in back of her, her face half transformed, her mouth open to reveal the sharp canines that went past her bottom lip. The feline slit eyes, almond shaped rubies staring angrily at The Red Dragon, prepared to fight. They circled each other, moving slowly to keep a far distance from the other, ready to spring into action. The Red Dragon was hoping the spell on the two men would wear off soon but seeing how the constellation was reveal, it would have to take defeating this yokai to break the spell. Sai growled, her teeth long and looking more like tusk as she roared, "Get out of my way, you have no business here." The Red Dragon didn't say a word but allowed her mind to link with the demon to speak in their tongue.

_Yeah I pretty much do, seeing how you're planning to kill two humans and possibly more._ The cat demon narrowed her eyes, catching every word she said, "So you're like me. No surprise there, now get out of my way! I have to take care of this!"

_Why, what is it that you have so much anger against these two, against this whole village?_ The Red Dragon wasn't given the chance as Sai attacked and manage to dodge her slashing claw. The Red Dragon was ready to pull one of the swords out when Sai swiped again and almost lose its head that time. They fought one another, using the swords versus claws to defend and blow some of their attacks against the other. The Red Dragon peered back to see if those fools were still paralyzed by not only the bonds but the fear. _Dammit run you goddamn son-of-a-_

The Red Dragon should have known better as Sai used her arm to hit its chin upward and thrown to the other side and falling to the ground. The Red Dragon tried to move but the blow had stun its body. Then heard sudden screams and tried to fight to stay conscious and was able to manage to stand on two legs without staggering much. The Red Dragon was about to go after her but the cat demon was already escaping, flying off to the sky, her deed done and the bodies of the two men on the ground, torn to bits.

Dammit! The Red Dragon cursed for having been caught off guard. The spell around the area had lifted and The Red Dragon had to quickly disappeared before anyone could show up.

* * *

"Damn I almost had her." Ryoko went through the open window to make it back to her room, her feet making a dull thud coming in first and headed to the bathroom.

Her left sleeve was cut and had bloodstain on it, her forearm and an inch long gash but had healed after it was stabbed though the pain throbbed before finally able to disappear.

Ryoko removed the clothes and laid them with her mask back inside the box and hid it at the bottom of her bag.

Just as she had covered it up, there was knocking at the door. Sudden panic rushed in but she push it aside and pull on her old attire quickly and called out, "Who's there?" Praying that it wasn't someone from the village that saw her come in from outside. "Ryoko it's us, can we come in?" She looked around, hoping there wasn't anything out of place for them to discover. After a quick search she saw nothing to lead them about her night run.

"Yeah, just give me one second to open this door." She unlocked it and saw both Iroh and Zuko standing there looking half tired, "Is something the matter?"

"We heard something from your room and came to check and see if you're all right." Iroh took a close look at her face and his eyes widen, "By Agni what happened to your chin?" She reach out and touch it, knowing that what she seen in the mirror and tried to not rub it too much as it still hurt.

Apparently I got into a catfight with this cat demon and pretty much hit my chin, funny haha… 

"I was having a nightmare and fell out of bed and hit my chin against the floor." Then they heard rushing footsteps and turn to see the innkeeper coming up, along with a few others behind. "What's wrong?" Zuko asked, now fully awake seeing that everyone was getting up and opening doors to see what the ruckus was about.

"There's been another murder!" Nothing else needs to be said as everyone was going downstairs to follow where everyone was heading.

They followed too, Ryoko returning to her room and grabbing her sword and went outside where a crowd had gather. She could hear the muttering of their voices and pushed her way through to see the bodies they encircled. Though she had already seen the corpses, she still could not believe that what the bakeneko did or what possess it to do such a thing.

_How could she do this to them, why exactly these men, I know they were pervs but why?_ She heard two men, the mayor and some young man talking.

"We warned them, we told them to head straight on home. After considering their part in all this." Ryoko turn to one of the men standing behind her, "Their part in what pray tell?" The two looked startled to see that she had been listening to what they were saying and tried to not to tell but was already too late and she wanted to know what had brought one of her fellow kin to this rampage. "What part did these two did?"

"Their gang tortured and killed…a litter of newborn cubs." Ryoko turn and Sai appeared and knew it was the yokai, making her appearance in the flesh or Sai's own disguise.

"Sai!" The young man said, the mayor, "Daughter!" Sai didn't look to either of them but at her. There was no blood on her face or clothes, no long tusks sticking out from her gums or raging red eyes filled with bloodlust.

She had to keep from lunging out and saw that the demon knew who she was, recognizing her scent and the sword she had. "They didn't kill them, not for their fur…not for their meat but…" The Sai looked down and her voice became a whisper that only she could hear, "…for fun."

Ryoko's eyes widen, realizing the truth now, her grip on her hilt dropped and balled them into fist, "So the Bakeneko is avenging the murder of her children is that what you're saying?" She stared at her, waiting for her reply and she nodded.

"Yes. I swear by the god of justice." Now she understood why, the lost of her children and those who did brought the worst out of many, especially to yokai mothers. Mothers that wanted to protect their offspring but found they had failed in their duty and wanted retaliation against those who brought harm to them. A mother's loss was much worse to deal against when in the thirst for vengeance.

She then looked to the remains, disgusted at how cruel humanity could be even if she was vowed to protect it, "So these deaths are justified!" What those men did was still wrong and they had paid the price heavy with their own lives.

Everyone looked appalled to hear what she said out loud but she didn't care. "What!" The mayor cried, "H-how can you say that! Do you not realize that these men were killed by a monster?" She turn giving him a hard glare, hearing what he said and he had no idea what it was that he meant, "Tell me, if your children were tortured and killed what would you do? Wouldn't you want to avenge their deaths, your own offspring?" She looked to the rest of them, "Well what would any of you do!"

Silence was met and her attention had return to Sai. "But still…" She placed her fingers on her hilt and sliding it from its sheath, knowing that her duty held her responsible, for the Bushido had to be done, even if the demon had for a lost cause but once they get the taste of killing, there was telling how long these people would live as no demon was capable of resisting shedding more innocent blood.

"This did not give you the right what you've done…" Sai looked at her, holding no grudge or regrets either way, only waiting for her to send her to the afterworld as her main duty of the Shijin taijiya, "Sai."

Everyone was again shock at this brash young woman who was drawing her sword towards Sai, "Is she mad? What makes her think Sai did it? Is this woman the murderer! Stop her!" Suddenly two men were pushing through and carrying a bundle wrapped in cloth as they hurried over, "Sir, Sai's been attacked!" The cover fell to reveal the real Sai, her neck bitten with deep holes and completely naked, hence the blanket wrapped around her.

Everyone and the mayor stared from her to the fake Sai standing within the circle. "S-Sai it can't be then who?"

The Sai gave a smile, her eyes glowing red and burst into flames and out of the blaze a massive cat-like beast with long saber tusks and seven long bushy tails, waving in the air, fire weaving around her paws and tails. Suddenly people were screaming and pointed at the creature as it lung towards them and jumped, racing from the village.

"It's a monster, they brought the wrath of the gods on us!" Ryoko had no time to spare getting lost in the panicking crowd. She pushed through, hurrying as fast she could before the soldiers came along, rounding up ostrich-horses and readying weapons. She had to find the yokai before they did.

_I cannot allow this to happen, I must find her at all cost, I can't let her get away._

* * *

Zuko and his uncle were still struck by what they had seen happened with that Sai woman, she had turned into some monstrous beast. But there was no such person capable of doing what just occurred, it was physical impossible. Suddenly his shoulder was grabbed and Zuko turn to see his uncle pointing behind to show where the creature escape. Ryoko was also heading in that direction._ Damn that woman to Hell!_

_Wait a minute, why should I even bother, I only met her today!_ The next thing he knew he and his uncle were rushing towards the stables and fetching their ostrich-horse and going after her.

_Agni help me I must be doing the craziest thing I ever done!_ The horse squawked but then went forward, following after the footprints left in the earth and Iroh holding on tight as they pursue the trail. _But when I find Ryoko, I'm going to give her a good piece of my mind! _

Ryoko founded herself in a thick glade, tree roots and branches trying to slow her down but she moved quicker on top as she was searching for the scent of the bakeneko.

_Damn she moves fast, but I have to keep up._ She was reaching a clearing and that's where she lost the trail.

"Che!" She stood there, looking around her, wondering where the yokai could have gone. She had to calm down as she tried to listen where it could have gone. Suddenly she sense it and then turn to see it lunged at her. She dodge it, tumbling on the grass and getting back up on her feet, staring at it.

The bakeneko growled and Ryoko reaching for her sword and felt nothing and glance to see the sheath empty. Her sword was lying in between the two. The bakeneko was moving closer and she had to lung to grab it. The sharp tusk pierced her left arm and blood spilled but she stood back up, not trying to let her wound bother her as the yokai was ready to attack once again.

Suddenly she heard squawking and Ryoko's eyes widen, _what the hell are they doing!_ Just when she was about to warn them the bakeneko shot a blast of wind, hitting it in the center of her chest, forcing her to lose slight balance, lying on the ground still as the yokai was heading straight for her. She had been able to lift her head for one second to see the bakeneko with its jaw wide open, ready to crush her head with its sharp teeth.

"Ryoko!" Two blasts of fireballs hit the yokai and forced it to tumble on the ground amd lie on the other side of her and she looked up to her saviors. Zuko reining the beast while Iroh rushed over when he saw her arm cover in blood.

"Ryoko are you all right?" Zuko climb off and move towards them, Ryoko stared at the two, "You killed her!" Zuko stopped looking at the dead creature and turn, scowling, "What are you complaining about? You almost became that thing's dinner if we hadn't arrived. Do you know how worried we were?" The moment he said those word, she was surprised while Iroh bandaged her arm with a piece of his shirt he torn off. _He had been worried and came to help, why?_

"Zuko…" Before she had a chance to say anything, her eyes widen at seeing the stomach of the beast move. Zuko and Iroh saw it too, for a second thinking the beast was still alive, backing away getting into battle stance but Ryoko walked towards it.

"Ryoko what are you—" She held up a hand and pressed her head against its chest. At first she heard nothing then, there, there it was! She pulled back and drew her blade and used it to cut a long opening, spreading the flesh to allow both her hands to get inside then stuck them searching around until she found what she was looking for.

* * *

It was morning by the time the town had been able to relax after the terrifying incident. Zuko, Iroh, riding astride the ostrich horse and Ryoko was standing right outside its gate, taking one last look at it. Zuko kept glancing over to where she stood, almost with a sad misty-eyed gaze.

Soon they were probably going to separate before they reached the next town, Iroh and Zuko heading wherever they needed to and Ryoko, he had not the slightest idea.

But why should he care? This kept going through his head and Iroh seem to be noticing and he sighed shaking his head, trying not to shout the obvious to his very blind nephew.

Ryoko, when they saw that they were leaving, pulled out from her sack a small jade jar she purchase recently and laid it against the post, it containing the ashes of the dead bakeneko. She stared at it, then kneel, holding her hands together and said a small prayer for the departed soul.

"I know you're heart was full of rage at your loss but now your kin avenge, you may rest in peace. Please, under the guidance of Byakko protect this village and I promise to take care what you had given for me to raise and take responsibility for." She placed a hand over the small bundle buried in her kimono and out popped a tiny head, staring out from her top. A miniature bakeneko with large curious red eyes, yellow white fur with tufts of black around the collar, it's small feet, the tip of its tail, soon to be more when the time pass and a tiny black diamond marked on top its forehead. The kitten mewled and Ryoko patted its head as they walked away. She was still considering what to name the koneko.

"What shall I call you little one? What name would probably best suit you?" She mused and Zuko and Iroh watched as she rub its tiny head and listening to it purr against her chest.

When they had seen what came out of the stomach of the giant beast, Ryoko had taken it in her arms, holding the newborn cub. Zuko and Iroh, seeing her move about in before her hands withdrew a bloody kitten in her hands.

She held the mewling creature against her chest to give it warmth after being cut from the womb, "I'm sorry we killed your mother, we had no choice…" She knew the pain of losing one's parent and having taken this small innocent and looked to the dead bakeneko. She placed a hand on top of its forehead, right above its eye, "I promise I shall watch over this one like my own, go to the afterlife and be free of your sorrow and head for the gates of Byakko. Shijin blesses you…" The bright ruby eye faded and turned dark, she pulled down the eyelid as she held the kitten and heard men shouting and coming their way.

"Kuso." She turned to Iroh, pushing the still shivering mass of fur in his arms.

"Iroh, hide it quick!" And he immediately tucked it under his long robes, trying to hush it and was able to muffle the sound in time. They saw the soldiers approach and question them on the spot about what happened. They notice the dead creature, the burnt marks on the other side of its body concealed and only the blood on her hand and sword made them assumed what occurred.

Ryoko did a lot of the answering and when they discussed what to do with its body, "Let me handle the desecration. The last thing your village would want is a vengeful spirit haunting your village for all eternity! Best you leave it in my care, I know how to deal with these."

The soldiers looked suspicious but as she said, one thing they didn't needa wrathful ghost terrorizing their town and agreed to let her do as she wish and head back to report.

Ryoko didn't ask Iroh or Zuko for their help as she set to building a pyre and then Iroh set the body aflame and the three watched it kindle and spread, burning to ashes and the white smoke heading to the sky and for a second saw a silhouette of the same large creature howling out by the moon, followed by a few smaller beast, running off in a pack before fading off into the unknown.

Nobody spoke as they were all deep in thought, thinking about what had occurred just hours ago. For one day they had gone as far with her tagging just to get to a town and head elsewhere but having fought a strange creature and then they were going for another, hopefully safer village to depart.

"Well I guess this is it." Ryoko said as they were walking halfway passed the gate into the forest. Though it didn't seem right to be parting in unknown territory by one's self, she thought she might be able to handle it from here with the few directions Iroh gave her and could always journey with where to head and hope to avoid Azula as much as possible.

Suddenly Ryoko slapped her forehead, "Kuso, I almost forgot. In all the excitement of last night, damn…" She stopped and Zuko rein the beast and Ryoko put down the kitten, hopping out of her arm and pulled out a wrapped bundle from her pack.

"For you Iroh-san, I thought you might like this." Iroh took it from her and saw to his surprise an iron teapot with twenty packets of ginseng, jasmine, and all kinds sitting inside the kettle. "Ryoko you shouldn't have…"

"It's the least I could do for all your kindness you gave to me." She smile and again reach inside and turn to Zuko, "I'm sorry I didn't get along with you that much and hadn't really found anything that you might like but perhaps this might be considerate…"

She handed him a tiny box with designs of mountains and far away landscapes. He opened the box and held a strange necklace up seeing the pendant dangle and drop into his grasp.

A large amber teardrop hanging on a gold chain fit his palm and inside was a fiery phoenix, its eyes encrusted with rubies, the feathers shining brightly in the light. He saw the mystical bird suddenly swirling around its tiny hold and staring at him bleakly and resume flying, the fire from its tail circling within. He look to her shocked, never having received such a gift before in all his life. "It looks like Houou."

"Suzaku but I guess that works too and I have one that's similar except mine's the dragon." She put a hand in her pocket and pulled it out, a sea-green stone with a blue dragon swimming around it, "See." He held both and saw how they interacted with one another, "The yin and yang."

She nodded, "Both represent and symbolize an important factor, a strong bond between two opposites but when becoming one carry a single harmony together. I thought I give you something nice and hope you at least like it." He handed her back her necklace and stuff it in her pocket. She then heaved her bag on her shoulders and holding the kitten in her arms, "Perhaps we'll cross paths one day and our next meeting won't turn out that bad. Sayonara!"

She walked off, waving goodbye and Zuko staring at her to the necklace in his palm and closing it inside his grasp. Before he knew what he was doing, he rode forward and block Ryoko's path.

She stopped, seeing him in her way, the little koneko also looking curious tilting her small head at them. "Demo? Zuko what is it?"

He sighed, running his hand over his head, _Can't believe what I'm about to do…_ "Ryoko, if you want, that is if you really do, you can come along with us, just that uncle would like the company and if that's fine, then…"

She noticed how his words were trailing, seeing the red on his face and nodded, "Hai, arigato Zuko-san!" She giggled when she saw how confused he was with what she said, "I forgot, I'm still use to my own what I meant to say, 'Yes thank you. I'll join you and Iroh-sama," She bowed her head to him, "Thank you again…Zuko-san."

Iroh chuckled once she walked further ahead of them, a light skip to her feet, "Zuko-san, what a interesting title she gave you don't you agree? I think you made you a fine choice nephew." He patted him on the back and mused a bit on his new teapot and tea.

Zuko didn't say anything as he had lowered his head, his wide-brimmed hat shading his redden face while thinking what she called him. A small smile crept to his face. He hates to say it but he kind of like her calling him 'Zuko-san'. At least it was better than Zuzu, not that she would need to know unless uncle blurted it out.

* * *

Definition Japanese/English Meanings:

Hebi-Snake

Yokai-Demon (In a dictionary it's akurei but I used the one from the InuYasha series, but if you like this too let me know)

Yuki-onna-Snow woman (I'll give description of her if anyone wants)

Shijin-Four Guardian Beast (I'll give information on those too.)

Seiryu-Blue Dragon Guardian of the East

Hai-Yes

Okasan-Mother

Otosan-Father

Ryoko-Huntress

Kami-God

Yukatas-informal summer wear

Sensei(s)-teacher/instructor

Bokusen'on- grandfather wizard nettle tree

-San-Mr.; Mrs.; Ms.

Katachi-Shifter

Hanyo-half demon/half human

Asagao-Morning Glory

-Chan-used as a pet name for kids

Futon-bedding

Yogensha-fortuneteller

Obi-belt

Byakko-White Tiger guardian of the West

Suzaku-Red Bird (Phoneix) guardian of the South

Genbu-Black Warrior (Turtle with A Snake ((weird I know but these were the guardians) guardian of the North

Dai-Lord

Yōba-yokai horse

Hime-princess

Akuma kagebara-Devil's shadow rose

Otogibanshi-fairytales

Ningen-humans

Baka-idiot

abazuren'na-bitch

Hentai-Pervert

Anata wa dara desuka-Who are you?

Anata wa dara desuka, watakushi tada ima shiru de wataskushi Seiryu chikau ishi- Who are you! I demand to know right now or I swear by Seiryu will

Kuso-Shit! OW! (A lot of meanings can go with this but you get the picture)

Yarou-bastard

Bushido-Way of the Warrior

Taijiya-slayer

ton'mas-assholes

Bakeneko-cat demon

Taiyoukai-demon lord

Butas-pig

Amefuri Boshi- Net, casting a spell forcing everyone to be paralyzed within the barrier by all five senses

Che-Damn!

Koneko-kitten

Kuso-Shit!

Sayonara-See ya!

Demo-What

Hai-yes

Arigato-Thanks


End file.
